This Is The End Of Me: Season 2
by Oosh04
Summary: They've all been seperated. Clarke's in the mountain and she wants a way out... Lexa doesn't know where she is but she's determined to find out and all the while the mountain is playing a bigger role than any of them truly know. Sequel to This Is The End Of Me: Season 1
1. Begin again

**Okay so this is a sequel and if you haven't already then I would seriously recommend reading the fic before this because it will probably explain everything that's happing here but if you don't want to then good luck to you and please enjoy!**

**This is a Clexa season 2… The part before this is the season 1 version which is called 'This is the end of me: season 1' **

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them._

_William Shakespeare_

Clarke's eyes opened slowly and she groaned weakly as she became aware of her face pressed heavily against the side of the cage. Her eyes fluttered open and she once again was met with the familiar sounds of groans the darkened floors. She pulled away from the heavy metal and looked around. Most of the grounders were in a half daze or asleep. The moans were an endless sound that she didn't think she wanted to get used to. Part of her hoped that the whole thing had been a dream, a horrible dream, but a dream none the less. The idea of waking up on the Ark and walking down the hall to play a game of chess with Wells was really appealing right now.

But she couldn't. He was gone. _Gone_. They were all gone.

Clarke scrunched her eyes closed and tried to block out the faces and memories. Her Dad, Wells, The 100, her mum, Finn, Octavia, Bellamy… Lexa.

Her eyes shot open as the grounder walked into her thoughts. Her mind went back to the kiss and the only thing she wanted in that moment was to be back with her. _They were so close_. She was so close to forming that alliance and guaranteeing the safety of her people and now that was gone. All gone.

She sighed as the doors opened at the end of the room. Clarke crawled forward to the front and watched as two men wandered slowly between the cages. They gazed between them until they stopped at one and pointed at the man inside.

"This one"

Clarke watched as they opened the door and a few of the other grounders started to rile up and smash against their cages but the men just ignored them as they tasered him and dragged him out unconscious. They pulled his body towards the other side of the room and Clarke had to press against the cold metal to watch as they hooked him up to the machines and pull him by his legs. She shivered slightly and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"He is the second"

Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Anya watching her through the break in her hair.

"What?" She hissed.

Anya looked at her tiredly, "He is the second one they have hung up since we have arrived"

She nodded and watched the two men leave through the door. They were dragging a body behind them and Clarke's eyes widened.

"Another died earlier"

"Where do they take them?"

Anya closed her eyes and leant back, "I do not know"

Clarke was breathing heavily and peered back through. Her eyes spun around the room desperately looking for something, anything, which she could use to get out of here.

"We have to get out of here" She hissed to Anya.

She only smiled in response and continued to sit with her eyes closed paying no mind to Clarke. She rolled her eyes and slammed against the door.

"Anya" The grounder continued to ignore her so she kicked the side separating them, "Anya! We have to get out of here. Your people will kill my people and I was on my way to discuss an alliance.. I have to get back out there"

She gripped the bars and shook them again, "I have to get back to them"

Anya was watching her with narrowed eyes as she slammed her weight into the bars but each time only succeeded in causing her more harm.

"That is doing no good Sky girl"

"I know that" She snapped.

"There is no way out of here" Anya pointed out, "There is no point in wasting energy"

Clarke moved from the door over to Anya and pressed her palm against it, "There is a way out of here, we've seen it, and we can use that. They have to take the bodies somewhere"

Anya snorted, "They are dead Sky girl and so will we be if we try the same"

Clarke shook her head. _This wasn't getting them anywhere_.

XoXoXoX

It was mid-morning judging by the light through the trees and Lincoln was starting to pat down the fire. He would have to try and rouse Octavia soon if they were to leave before the Trikru found them.

He heard a soft moan and looked down to see Octavia shaking her head weakly, "You are awake"

"What the hell did you do?"

He snorted and moved over to help her stand, "I did what I promised I would do"

She was still slightly dazed and the simple action of nodding caused her to wince as her vision faded slightly, "Right" She rubbed her eyes, "So where are we going?"

"To Luna"

"Still?"

Lincoln nodded slowly, "The plan has stayed the same until it is safe to return Octavia"

"When will that be?"

She was watching him move around warily and holding the back of her head which had stopped bleeding but was surely still causing her some pain.

"As soon as the commander and Clarke complete their part"

Octavia smiled weakly at him, "I guess we best head out then"

He grunted as response and waited for her to steady herself, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and proceeded to follow him back through the tree line.

Octavia was stumbling slightly and he knew that her injuries were causing her to slow down but they couldn't afford to slow down.

He watched her stumble just once more before he rolled his eyes, "Here"

"Wait, what-"

He protests were lost the moment he pulled her up into his arms and proceeded to carry her. She eyed him and took a shaky breath.

"Thanks"

XoXoXoX

"Here you go"

Raven looked up to see Finn handing her some water and she smiled weakly through cracked lips, "Thanks" She croaked out and took the water.

Finn moved to sit next to her on the dropship floor and watched her take gentle sips. He waited until she was finished before taking the cup and placing it at their feet. Raven was watching him with a raised eyebrow and he sighed knowing what was coming.

"You should go Finn"

"I already told you Raven, that's not an option, and I'm not leaving you"

"Well you should… We both know I'm dying here anyway-"

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't, don't say that. I'm going to find a way to get you out of here"

"Finn even if we could get out of here I still have a bullet lodged in my spine"

She attempted to shift slightly but all it did was jolt her back causing her to hiss in pain. Finn stretched his arms out to hold her.

"God I wish I knew what to do..."

"Yeah" She said sarcastically, "If only Clarke was here right?"

He sighed and pulled away knowing she wanted the space, "Raven look…"

"No Finn, just don't, I don't want the last thing I talk about to be this"

"I think we need to"

"What's to talk about? I risked my life to come down here whilst you were shaking up with the girl next door" She snapped and then laughed, "Except I was the girl next door so I guess we were both the idiots"

Finn shook his head, "I never meant to hurt you Raven"

"Whatever Finn"

She turned away from him and didn't speak to him again until morning.

XoXoXoX

Bellamy was in agony. The spear had struck him in his thigh and though he had pulled himself to safety there was a good chance he would bleed out before he got to safety.

Another boy was groaning a few paces away and Bellamy couldn't help but wonder if any of them were still alive. He looked around at the bodies littering the ground, a mix between grounders and guard, and his eyes lingered on a gun. If he could get to it then maybe he could attempt to get away from here.

He leant away from the tree and groaned at the sickening pain shooting down his leg. Bellamy dragged himself over trying to ignore the blood flow.

"Bellamy?"

He looked up to see Monroe watching him. She was lying on her back beside the gun. Her stomach was sliced open by some unknown cause.

"Hey. You doing okay?"

She nodded and wiped the blood from her mouth, "Sure am"

Bellamy grinned and pulled himself closer, "Good. I think we need to get out of here"

"Couldn't agree more"

Monroe pushed herself up into a sitting position, moaning with pain, and leant toward his leg, "Need some help?"

"You ever fixed a leg before?"

She shrugged, "No but I've seen Clarke do it before"

He gave her a disbelieving look and snorted, "I don't think so"

"You got a better idea"

Bellamy sighed and held his leg out for her. He really didn't.

XoXoXoX

They had been living under the mountain four a few hours at best but already it felt like home. Jasper grinned as Monty threw cake at him and he ducked down to avoid it hitting him.

"Boy, this place is too good to be true" He laughed.

Harper was smiling and watching them along with Miller, "Agreed. Look at all this food"

Monty held up an apple, "Fresh, sweet and oh so delicious" He bit into it and moaned as it slipped down his throat.

Jasper looked up to see a brunette girl approaching their table. She was watching him with a nervous smile and held out her hand once she approached, "Hi, I'm Maya"

He coughed and took her hand, "Errr- Hi… I'm Jasper"

"Oh I know" She sat down opposite him between Monty and Harper, "I was one of the doctors tending to you in quarantine… You're from the outside"

"Yeah" The others were watching her warily but she seemed nice to him so he kept the smile on his face and was pleased when she reciprocated it.

"What's it like?"

"What, you've never been outside?"

Maya shook her head, "No, we can't, it's too dangerous. I've never seen anything out there"

"Well it's beautiful"

She blushed and avoided his gaze, "Or at least it is when you first arrive. After a while it wears off"

Miller snorted into his dinner, "Sure after you get impaled on a spear it kind of loses it appeal"

"Well I suppose even beautiful things can be dangerous"

Jasper ducked down as Maya looked up and avoided her eyes for the rest of the meal.

XoXoXoX

Lexa snarled and stormed into her tent ignoring Indra's calls from behind her. She went straight to the bowl of water and wiped the reaper blood from her face and body. Lexa had finally lost them once she came back up to normal ground again but by the time she returned to the tunnel Clarke had long since gone. In fact she hadn't been able to find her all the way back to TonDC.

Indra pulled the flap of the tent aside. Her eyes scanned the space until she found Lexa.

"Heda you have been gone since yesterday. The people are restless and demand blood"

"Shof op Indra"

She ignored her and carried on, "They marched a counter attack. We should retaliate"

Lexa rubbed her temple knowing Indra wasn't going to relent, "What happened with the attack?"

Indra faltered and her eyes wavered, "Anya has not returned with them men and only one hundred returned from the three hundred you sent Heda. I fear the sky people are a larger threat than we anticipated… Allow me to-"

"No Indra" She stepped away from the bowl and walked over to where her clothes were placed awaiting her return, "The last of the sky people have fallen and so they are the new target"

Lexa paused and faced Indra, "Where is Anya?"

"We do not know Heda… Tristen was killed in the attack so we assumed she too had been killed except…"

"Except what" She walked over to her throne and sat down beginning to apply her war paint.

"Except her body was not amongst those recovered and Heda there is something else…"

Lexa stopped slightly and looked at Indra who was watching her warily, "The mountain mean came down from the mountain"

"When?" She snapped.

"Last night, during the attack"

"What did they want?"

Indra swallowed. She did that as a nervous tick whenever there was a lack of information, "We don't know. They came down and then returned to the mountain but they took none of our men"

"Yet Anya is gone without a trace" and Clarke, she finished in her head but dared to hope that the sky girl was still in the forest somewhere.

"We found another"

A beat. Then, "A mountain man?"

"No" Indra spoke slowly, "They fell from the sky"

Hope fluttered in Lexa's chest and she let out the breath she had been holding. _Clarke_.

"He calls himself Jaha"

Lexa's face remained impassive but inside she was screaming. Where the hell was Clarke?

XoXoXoX

She was tired. Tired and hungry. Clarke had tried counting to track the time but had given up after a few minutes. She had also examined the bodies being hung from the ceiling and, since that first time, the men had only returned once to change the bodies. They didn't seem to be draining them until they were dead but rather preserving them until they were rendered unconscious and then switching them over. The few that had died seemed to have been bled more than once and they had died because their bodies could no longer fight and replenish the blood that had been drained. It was barbaric and made Clarke feel physically sick.

Anya hadn't spoken since their conversation earlier and seemed to have fallen asleep.

The doors opened again and Clarke watched as the men returned again. They went out of sight as they examined the currently hanging bodies.

"Gone" One of them murmured.

She heard a thump and could hear them unstrapping the wires from the body of the deceased grounder. Clarke swallowed and could only watch the legs being dragged away through the double doors.

Another appeared between the cages and stared through at each of them. Clarke threw herself back against the furthest end of her cage. She had discovered the others had developed a method of keeping their heads down and avoiding the mean's eyes. They took the strongest.

He paused at Clarke's cage and lowered himself to look through at her.

"This one" He spoke, pointing at her.

Clarke felt her blood run cold and she looked up to see them opening her doors. She held the sides and was preparing to kick her way out when banging sounded from her left. Clarke spun her head round and could only watch as they locked hers and instead turned to Anya.

"No. This one instead"

Clarke flung herself forward just as they shocked her and dragged out her lifeless body.

"Anya!"

**So here it is! The sequel is here! Setting it up for everyone's separate stories. I love Anya so much and I really want to see her dynamic with Lexa so her life is currently being juggled around for you all ;)**

**All the main characters have been featured in this chapter so that's pretty much everyone 'mainly' but obviously there will be other characters :)**

**Please review**


	2. Stronger than death

**Dun dun duuuun Imma back for round 2 Enjoy!**

**Italics speach is the Trigedasleng :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_I believe that imagination is stronger than knowledge. That myth is more potent than history. That dreams are more powerful than facts. That hope always triumphs over experience. That laughter is the only cure for grief. And I believe that love is stronger than death._

_Robert Fulghum_

Clarke watched them drag Anya's body over to the machines and hook her up. She was dragged by her feet to hang upside down. She seemed conscious but it didn't take long for her to fall under after they left. Clarke watched them leave through her bars and she stayed pressed against them to examine Anya.

The grounder's eyes were flickering but she was quickly losing consciousness.

She leant back and closed her eyes. There was nothing she could do for Anya. Not whilst she was still behind these bars…

She had to get out

XoXoXoX

Lexa was kneeling in front of the man called Jaha.

His lip was bleeding and a lump was protruding from his head. Apart from that, by their standards, he was perfectly fine.

Jaha's eyes were closed. They had been like that since she entered.

_"What did he tell you?"_

_"Nothing Heda… Just that he came down separately and knows nothing of the sky people we have met or otherwise"_

_"And we trust that?"_

_"No Heda"_

Lexa stood up and stared down at the man. There was something pitiful at the sight of him sitting there slumped against the wall.

"If you're going to kill me can you get it over with?" His eyes weren't open but clearly he was conscious.

She turned to Indra who raised an eyebrow at her, _"He cannot tell us anymore than we do not already know"_

_"Shall I kill him Heda?"_

She was about to say yes when a thought came to her instead. Lexa made her way towards the door and turned back to Indra before leaving, _"Prepare him. We leave for the sky people camp immediately"_

"Sha Heda"

Lexa looked to Jaha who was eyeing her suspiciously now and said, "I will talk with your leader. Nothing will be decided until then but if you choose to run, if you choose to attack us, then we will kill you"

She didn't wait for a reply before leaving.

XoXoXoX

Bellamy and Monroe managed to lean against each other for movement. It was slow work but they worked with what they had.

She was holding her stomach tightly trying to keep the blood flow down but Bellamy could tell they wouldn't have long and needed to get back to the dropship. At least if they did that then they could regroup and maybe even help Raven

"Come on Monroe. Not far to go"

"Yeah I know Blake"

He grimaced as they slipped down slightly against the root of a tree. Bellamy lifted his arm and pointed over the trees where the tip of the dropship could be seen.

"See… Not far"

Monroe nodded through gritted teeth but was refusing to speak.

He just hoped Raven was still alive in there.

They clambered through the remains of camp and tumbled toward the dropship open door.

"Finn!"

He lifted Monroe's arm from his shoulder, leant her against the wall and pulled back the cover. Finn was standing there over an unconscious Raven looking terrified with a log from the fire in his hands.

"What the hell is that supposed to do?"

Finn dropped it the moment he realised who they were his eyes wide and darted forward to help Monroe inside, "Sorry I didn't know who you were"

"A grounder isn't going to know your name Finn" He pointed out and knelt down next to Raven, "When did she pass out?"

"An hour ago. If that"

Bellamy nodded and slumped back groaning, "Looks like you're the only one not on their death bed"

"None of you are going to die" Finn wiped the blood from Monroe and nodded to the gun at Raven's feet, "At least we can protect ourselves"

"Right"

They were all too tired to say anymore and he allowed Finn to wipe the blood from him but they left the spear inside not quite knowing what to do.

"Don't suppose you've seen Clarke anywhere?"

Finn shook his head and Bellamy nodded, "Didn't think so"

XoXoXoX

The two men returned what Clarke assumed was two hours later. They dropped Anya down and returned her to the cell next to Clarke.

She waited until another grounder had been chosen and hung up before turning to the other woman.

"Anya" She hissed, "Anya!"

The grounders eyes blinked open and she stared at Clarke.

"Thank you"

"I did not do it for you"

Clarke frowned, "Then why-"

"You had her braid"

_Lexa._ Clarke had been trying not to think about her inside this cage but it had been hard when there was nothing to distract from the impending doom her mind was insisting on visiting.

"I did"

Anya shuffled around so that she was on her knees and facing Clarke, "Why did you have her braid Sky girl?"

"Because…" Clarke wasn't honestly sure how to respond to that, "She cut it off and gave it to me? I don't know what it means but-"

"We cut off our warriors braid when they fall in battle. It is a sign of respect"

Clarke swallowed realising how this looked, "She wasn't dead the last time I saw her though… She cut it off herself and told me to take it to you or Indra"

"If she is not dead then where is she?" Anya snarled at her through the bars and Clarke pulled back a little.

"I don't know"

Clarke didn't think this was the best time to mention kissing the commander but maybe there was something that Anya would understand, "She was followed by the reapers"

Her eyes widened and she pressed closer to Clarke, "Those creatures will have killed her if they have caught her…"

But there was something about the tone of her voice that had Clarke believing she didn't quite believe that…, "You don't think so though?"

Her eyes widened in shock as Anya smirked at her, "No… I trained her; she was my second. She is still alive"

Clarke nodded and looked over to the doors, "Then we have to get out of here. Your commander promised me an alliance"

Anya raised her chin and studied Clarke for a moment. Her eyes were drooping due to the lack of blood and she didn't doubt how exhausted she must be but Clarke had been around Lexa long enough to know the pride of these warriors.

"You have a plan?"

Clarke nodded, "I do"

XoXoXoX

Abby and Kane stumbled at the entrance of the gate but looked up at the dropship with wide eyes.

Kane sighed and dropped his gun slightly, "They're not here"

"There could be someone inside" Abby pointed out.

Kane nodded to the guards nearest them, "Go look" He turned to Abby and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "We'll find Clarke. I promise"

"Thank you"

He smiled kindly but they were distracted by a call from the ship, "There are survivors!"

They shared a look and Abby lead the way running inside. Pushing past the first thing she saw was Raven on the ground.

"Raven!"

The girl was barely conscious but her eyes widened at the presence of Abby, "Hey Abby"

She ran a reassuring hand over Raven's head, "Hey shhhh… We'll get you back to the Ark and sort you out"

Her eyes landed on the two boys watching her and one of them was bleeding from his leg.

"You okay?"

The boy snorted, "I'll be fine"

"Bellamy Blake"

They all looked to see Kane watching him.

"Officer Kane"

"You shot the Chancellor" Kane raised an eyebrow.

"Jaha cleared him of his crimes" The other boy pointed out.

"Jaha isn't the chancellor anymore, Abby Griffin is"

He nodded to Abby and something seem to connect in his fac because he looked at her with wide eyes, "You're Clarke's mum"

"You know Clarke?"

She was desperate for anything they could possibly know.

Bellamy nodded and looked to the one next to him, "This is Finn, the one you helped with the stab wound"

Jackson entered behind them with a stretcher and they all helped to gently lift Raven onto it. Once she was certain Raven was in safe hands she pulled Bellamy and Finn to one side whilst Kane helped the second girl.

"Where's Clarke?"

They shared a look and she felt the dread flow through her, "She's gone"

"Gone where?"

Finn scratched his head trying to find the words, "The grounders were attacking. After I was stabbed we managed to capture one but Clarke and Octavia, Bellamy's sister, released her and Clarke was trying to form an alliance with her. They went to this bridge and it was going well until Jasper fired a shot off… anyway all hell broke loose and we just about managed to get out of there alive"

"So where's Clarke now?"

"Gone to barter peace again" Bellamy spat and looked up as Kane approached, "Turns out the grounder we captured was their commander and for whatever reason agreed to take Clarke and try for an alliance… so that's where Clarke is now"

"With the grounder?"

Bellamy nodded and Abby ran a hand through her hair. Kane looked at her sympathetically, "We'll find her Abby"

"But they might have killed her Kane!"

He didn't have anything to say to that but merely walked away with the group. She sighed, Clarke would have to wait anyway, and they needed to get them back now.

XoXoXoX

Lincoln gazed through the bush at the Ark. He didn't feel guilty about betraying his Heda and nor did he feel any over lying to the sky girl but she needed to be with her people.

He watched as a group of them arrived back at the gate, some of them were injured, and they waited for a moment before being allowed in.

Lincoln sighed and looked over his shoulder at the now sleeping girl in the undergrowth. He kicked her foot.

"Get up"

She slumped awake and looked up at him, "What?"

"Your people" He nodded to the Ark and she looked.

Octavia stood to her feet and shook her head, "They aren't my people"

"They fell from the sky. A group just arrived back and some were injured, your friends could be there, and your brother could be"

She gave him an odd look, "You said we were going to Luna"

Lincoln lifted his sword from the ground, "I did"

"But we're not?"

"Plans change" Was all he said and handed her the sword, "I need to return to my Heda and warn her of what has happened here. You must go to your people and warn them"

Octavia looked warily at the blade, "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because you have earned it"

She looked up at him and smiled slight. She grasped the hilt and slid it out of its sheath to admire it before pushing it back in, "Will I see you again?"

He gave her a single nod, "Now go"

Lincoln watched her run down the slope and didn't leave until the gate had opened and allowed her inside. He watched her fling her arms around one of the distant figures and smiled to himself.

XoXoXoX

"Bell!"

Bellamy spun on heels at the voice of his sister and the next thing he knew a force was slamming against him.

"Octavia!"

"You're alive" She gasped into his ear and he smirked.

"Of course I am. Going to take more than those grounders to beat me"

She laughed and pulled back. It was then that she noticed him putting less weight on his leg and looked down, "Oh my god-"

"Hey" Octavia looked back up at him, "I'm fine O… Just glad you're okay"

They pulled back in for another hug. Bellamy waited for her to pull away before leading her inside to the medical bay. Inside Raven was being lifted onto a bed with Finn at her side; Monroe was in the corner where Jackson was stitching her up.

"o" Raven croaked out smiling up at the younger Blake.

She smiled and walked over to grasp her other hand, "Glad you're still alive Reyes"

"You too" She frowned and looked past her, "Where are the others?"

It was then that everyone else noticed the lack of people behind her and she sighed slightly. Octavia looked to all the faces watching her, "You might want to sit down for this"

XoXoXoX

Lexa was atop her horse looking down on the Ark beneath her. The sun was just starting to set and they had pulled to a stop at the edge of the forest where the sky people couldn't see them.

Indra and Gustus were standing to each side of her and watching their commander awaiting orders.

Indra spoke first, "Heda?"

Lexa faltered slightly, _"Take the sky person down to their camp and give them my message. If they comply bring their leader to the middle ground to meet with me"_

_"And if they don't?"_

She didn't hesitate to give the order, _"Kill him"_

Lexa would find Clarke yet.

**Well let's face it Lexa would tear down trees to find Clarke so let's see where this goes… What's their plan? Hmmmmm I know**

**Let me know watcha think? ;)**


	3. Plan the escape

**I can see how this fic is lacking Clexa at the moment but let's face it nothing more heart-warming than Lexa ripping up trees to find Clarke and Clarke going all ape shit to get back to her?**

**So it's The 100's version of cuteness :)**

**Honestly I'm watching Apocalypse Now for my Film Studies Class right now and I have no idea what world I've just walked into... I feel like I should be high, In a good way?, becuase I am enjoying it... It's just so weird...**

**Anyway on with the fic oh pre warning for violence at the end but I'm sure that won't surprise anyone?**

**Disclaimer: Owning nothing over here**

_Every man has the right to risk his own life in order to preserve it. Has it ever been said that a man who throws himself out the window to escape from a fire is guilty of suicide?_

_Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

Abby hadn't expected her morning to start like this.

In her head she would see to Raven, make sure she was healing after having the bullet removed, and then move on to check on Bellamy and Monroe buefore questioning Octavia further on Clarke's whereabouts. Nobody seemed to know where her daughter was and they kept repeating that she was with a grounder but still she didn't have an exact destination. At least with Octavia's arrival she had a name. _Lexa_. Though she didn't know what that would mean to these people; Octavia and Raven had both mentioned that Lexa was the commander so surely wherever she was Clarke was too?

In theory. Not for the first time.

No this was how she had expected her morning to start. What she had not anticipated was being dragged out of the Ark by Kane to find Jaha on his knees followed closely by a woman and a man. The woman had dark skin and scars across her face along with tattoos. The man was light skinned with tattoos and a large beard. Both were intimidating.

"Who are you?" Abby demanded.

It was the woman that stepped forward to face her, "My name is Indra and I have been sent by the commander"

"What do you want?"

She indicated to Jaha with her sword, "He is one of yours. We have brought him as a sign of good faith. The commander wishes to meet you"

"And if I don't?"

"Then he dies"

Abby's blood ran cold and she looked to Kane who was watching warily from the side. Octavia appeared on her left. She had been wearing a sword on her back since her arrival and during the night her hair had been braided. Abby didn't ask.

"You should go. Find out where Clarke is"

Abby nodded, the commander was the key to finding Clarke after all, "Go and get your brother, I want you both with me" She turned to Indra, "I will meet with your commander"

Indra gave a single nod and shoved Jaha forward where Jackson and Kane both moved to pick him up from the floor. She raised her sword to outside the gate, "Halfway across in the clearin. You may bring two guards with you, try and harm her in anyway and we will kill you"

_Her_. So it was this Lexa after all.

Abby watched them leave and had the gates closed tightly behind them. These people were nothing like they could have imagined all those months ago when Jaha first proposed the 100 project and now look where they were. On the ground. Yet they were still separated.

She turned to Kane who was still watching her, "We have to at least try and reason with these people"

"They have no reason to Abby. We have nothing they could possibly want; they'll wipe us out before they listen to anything we have to say"

"Yet the commander wants to meet with me"

Kane didn't have anything to say to that so she shook her head and carried on, "I need you to stay here and see what you can get out of Jaha"

He nodded and made his way inside after Jackson. Octavia reappeared a moment later followed by Bellamy who was carrying a gun and she shook her head, "I don't think guns are a good idea"

"They'll be armed" He warned.

"Yeah and the last time we took guns to a peace meeting… what happened then?" Octavia stared at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Alright fine bring the gun but that's it"

Abby stayed by the gate and waited until any signs of movement appeared by the trees. They wouldn't move until the grounders moved.

XoXoXoX

Finn was watching the whole thing from inside the Ark and Raven was watching him from her position on the bed. She was relatively healed and could walk but she tired easily and needed to return to the bed.

"Finn come on move away from there?"

"They have her" He whispered.

"You don't know that"

"We know that she was with them… We know that she was with the commander and if the commander is back here then Clarke must be with her"

"I trust her"

"I don't"

Raven sighed and pushed her body into an upright position, "Finn, Clarke can take care of herself, and the commander seemed pretty eager for peace. Maybe that's why she's here"

"Not if she's already killed Clarke"

Raven shook her head, "Lexa hasn't killed Clarke"

"Don't you get it Raven?" He spun round to face her, "We kidnapped and tortured that grounder and we practically handed Clarke over to them!"

"We have to wait and sit it out. If Clarke's with them then there's nothing to worry about"

"And if she's not?"

Raven didn't know how to respond to that and Finn nodded.

"That's what I thought"

XoXoXoX

Lexa stood on the edge of the tree line with Indra on one side and Gustus on the other. They had guards in the trees just in case the sky people tried anything but Lexa wasn't stupid, they wanted answers, and they weren't prepared for a full scale war. It would be only too easy to wipe these people out if it came to that. Only the possibility of Clarke being amongst them was keeping her from giving the order.

"They aren't moving Heda"

She nodded, "They're waiting for us to move"

"We should not bow to their whims Heda. Let them move first"

"I asked for the meeting Indra" Lexa pointed out and raised a hand, "We will move half way out"

She didn't wait for a response and made the first steps. Not far enough out to be a target but far enough that they could see her arrival from the fallen ship. Sure enough she could see the gates being opened and three figures started up the track towards them.

"Come"

Together they made their way over. Lexa kept her hand firmly atop the sword at her side and kept her head held high. The two groups met in the middle. She recognised the brother and sister from her time amongst the sky people and Octavia had last been seen with Lincoln; Lexa wondered briefly where her old friend was. The third middle party was a sky person she did not know. Her thin hair and worn features made Lexa realise she was significantly older than the other sky people and must have come down separately like Clarke told her of.

"You are their leader?"

"Chancellor" The older woman corrected and smiled slightly, "We followed the kids down previously"

Lexa nodded. She already knew this, "Where is Clarke?"

"You mean she's not with you?" Octavia was staring wide eyed and shared a look with her brother, "You left together"

"We were separated" Lexa's eyes narrowed at the woman, "I had thought she would return here"

"She hasn't"

_"Heda. Anya is too still missing, can we trust them?"_

Lexa didn't respond. Her eyes were trained on the Chancellor who was watching her with equal entrapment and she realised that they needed the privacy to speak.

_"Indra, Gustus, stay here" _She nodded her head to the woman, "Shall we speak in private?"

The Chancellor looked to Octavia who nodded and she followed Lexa away from the group. She waited until they were out of ear shot before speaking.

"I promised Clarke peace between her people but I had hoped she would be here to over-see the discussion"

"With all due respect Commander Clarke isn't our leader, I am, and she may have taken leadership whilst down on Earth but I would kindly like to take that burden away from my daughter"

_Daughter_. So this was Clarke's _mother_. Lexa kept her gaze impassive but she wanted to scream with the infuriation of the situation. Where was Clarke?

"Chancellor, Clarke may not be your official leader but the sky people I have met certainly follow her lead and I would like to discuss this with Clarke as leader"

She looked at Lexa, perplexed, "I'm sorry, she isn't here to deal with this, and I don't know where she is. I had hoped you would Commander… Where is my daughter?"

Lexa raised her chin slightly, "I do not know"

XoXoXoX

The two men arrived just as the heart monitor stopped for the second man dangling. As they moved to drop him down Clarke turned to Anya and gave her a short nod which was reciprocated. They waited until the men were walking between the cages and peering in.

Clarke glared out at them and the one closest nodded to her, "This one"

The second grimaced and opened the cage. He held the taser at the ready but he did not need it because Clarke went willingly.

Each griped an arm tightly and pulled her toward the machines.

She allowed her head to roll against her shoulders and waited patiently until they were level with Anya's cage. Then she moved.

Quickly she dove into the man on her right pushing him up against Anya's cell where she was ready and waiting. The moment he touched the bars are arms snaked through and wrapped around his neck and she tightened them, cutting off his air supply. He grasped desperately at the hands holding him but she was unrelenting.

Clarke turned instantly to the second man on her left and spun him round, smashing his face into the bars. They were doctors, not soldiers, and Clarke used that to her advantage. She was no fighter but could at least defend herself against these people. She wasn't like Anya and the others; her body hadn't been used for the bleeding process. She wasn't weak.

He pulled back and struck her with his leg, winding her, and causing Clarke to fall to the ground. He used that moment to dive for the taser that had been dropped. Panicking because she wouldn't get a second chance Clarke grasped at him and tripped him up. The second he was on the floor she used her body weight to pin him there and gripped the side of his head. She pulled it back and, ignoring his yells and cries of pain, smashed it against the ground. The doctors head made a sickening crunch and his body writhed in pain but she didn't relent and thrust it down again. Clarke did this again and again and again even after he was dead. She only stopped once she noticed the blood now coating her hands.

Immediately Clarke flew back off the body. His head was lying in a pool of his own blood and you couldn't see where his head ended and the mess began. She felt visibly sick. He was dead. There was no denying that. She had killed him.

Clarke heard a thump to her right and looked to see the second doctor slumping to the ground. Eyes wide and unseeing. She shook her head and choked down the bile that had risen up her throat. The burning sensation stayed and she felt her vision sway for a moment.

"Sky girl"

Clarke looked up to see Anya watching her with wide eyes and arms outstretched.

"Get the key"

She looked down and wanted to be sick again. The key was still tightly clasped in the dead man's hand.

**Well that was fun to write…**

**So Clarke and Anya are mid-escape… I wonder where this will take us for the future…**

**Sooooo many questions…**

**Let me know what you think?**


	4. The escape

**I do apologies for that death in the last one but each character has their significant moment 'kill' I suppose we call it in season 1 and Clarke's one was when Anya captured her but since I avoided that it means that she wouldn't have killed anyone so the mountain man would be the first she killed. It was necessary because as Raven said to Wick, this is what we do, and it's definitely a kill or be killed place… Especially the mountain. It's important for Clarke's character ark and I feel that she will begin to take her place amongst the grounders after that and her realisation that she's willing to do all this shit to save her friends and the ones she cares about.**

**:) Anywhooo moment over now… Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Have you ever asked yourself, do monsters make war, or does war make monsters? I've seen things, angel. There are guerrilla armies that make little boys kill their own families. Such acts rip out the soul and make space for beasts to grow inside. Armies need beasts, don't they? Pet beasts, to do their terrible work! And the worst part is, it's almost impossible to retrieve a soul that has been ripped away. Almost._

_Laini Taylor, Daughter of Smoke &amp; Bone_

Clarke was doubled over staring blankly at the dead man in front of her. She couldn't quite form a sentence to speak but allowed herself to move without meaning and pick up the key. Ignoring the clenching of the hand where it lay and handing it to Anya through the bars without looking the grounder in the face.

Her chest was heaving as if her body still hadn't decided whether it would be sick or not. Clarke wandered round to the front, her gaze never wavering, and fell back slightly against the cages. There was blood. God there was a lot of blood.

"If you are going to be sick get it over with"

Clarke looked up at Anya who was staring down at her and immediately bent double, the contents of her stomach painting the walls and floor. She made the mistake of looking up again only to return to the floor as she heaved again.

Anya was nodding and moved over to where the doors were, "We need to go sky girl"

"Don't you care?" Clarke gasped out, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand and standing tall, "Don't you see the two bodies on the floor?"

She moved to heave again but Anya gripped her head tightly and stared into her eyes, "You cannot afford to be distracted. They deserve what they got or did you not see the bodies they dragged from this very room? They would not care for your death, so do not care for theirs. They are dead. We are alive. Now let us make the most of that opportunity"

She nodded and blinked away the tears. She would have to be stronger than that and she knew it, "Why was it so easy?"

Anya snorted and pulled away from her, "Taking a life is easy. Living with your actions after the deed is done? That is hard"

"How do you do it?"

"You find a way"

"How?" She growled.

"Because you have no choice. This is survival"

Clarke nodded and moved past Anya for the doors, "We need to hurry"

She pushed the doors slightly to peer through and spotted another set of doors at the end of a long corridor yet no guards were visible.

"This way is clear. Come on"

They slipped through without bothering to mend the mess behind them. People would realise they were gone with or without the bodies, no need to waste time on clearing up the mess. They moved silently to the other doors and she glanced over and through the window. On the other side she could see a silhouette of a guard but apart from that he seemed to be alone.

"One guard" She whispered to Anya who nodded.

"We can take him"

Clarke swallowed and pulled the door open just wide enough for Anya to slip out. She heard a scuffle, a groan and then the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"Sky girl"

She slipped out to find another much larger corridor. The guard was unconscious on the floor and she knelt down beside him, her hand moved to his pulse almost instinctively but she pulled back deciding she didn't want to know.

"Leave him. We need to move" Anya snarled whilst whipping her head round for anymore guards.

Clarke was about to stand when she spotted the gun protruding from his back holster. She smirked slightly and pulled it out, weighing it in her hand, and stood. Anya gave her an incredulous look.

"We do not use guns"

"You might not" She aimed it to the ground, her finger at the ready on the trigger, "But I do"

Anya looked as though she might argue when a shout sounded from behind them. They spun round to see two guards veering towards them from the corner. Clarke heard Anya snarl but she didn't even think as she raised the gun up and aimed.

One shot missed but another found its target in one guard's shoulder. He cried out and fell to the ground but alive. The second wasn't as lucky as two shots landed directly in his chest.

Anya raised an eyebrow at her, "Never hesitate"

"I didn't-" But she didn't have time to finished her sentence as the sound of more guards approaching reached them.

"Come on" Anya cried and Clarke nodded realising they needed to move.

Racing down the opposite direction Clarke found that they had no direction or clue where in fact they were going. The plan had only stretched as far as the first two doors because they didn't know what lay beyond them but Clarke was still adamant that they should find where the bodies were taken. That plan however had been scrapped along with the death of the two doctors. They would have to find a way out on their own.

They turned a corner only to find steps leading into another corridor. Clarke moaned in annoyance as Anya screeched to halt.

"This place is a maze!"

The sound of a light ding drew her attention and Clarke's eyes widened at the sight of a lift just ahead of them.

"Anya" She looked at Clarke, "This way!"

She lead the way forward just as the doors opened to reveal a man in a suite with white hair and another guard. The guard was the first to spot them and called out instantly pulling out a gun. Clarke's raised up and fired two shots. He slumped back against the wall of the lift.

The man in the suite stared at them panicked and slammed his fist against the buttons to close the door. Clarke pushed Anya in first as they closed and slipped in behind her just as the guards' footsteps caught up with them and open fired. She felt a bullet lodge in the back of her leg and cried out, stumbling forward. Anya slammed the man into the wall and Clarke caught herself against it as the doors pulled to close. She immediately found the emergency stop button and pressed it watching as the lift creaked and screeched to a halt.

She looked up at the man, ignoring the pain in her leg, and joined Anya to press him against the wall with the tip of her gun.

"Who are you?" She growled.

"Dante Wallace" His eyes were narrowed watching her intently.

"What is your position here?"

He pursed his lips and refused to answer so Clarke pressed the gun under his chin forcing his head up, "What" She growled, "Is your position here?"

"President" Dante answered slowly seeing there was no point in lying.

"What are you doing to them? In the cages"

"You're not one of them" Dante flashed her a grin, "You are one of the 47"

"My friends are here" She breathed in realisation, "Where are they?"

"Safe. You're safe here, I promise you"

Anya snorted and pressed her arm against his throat, "You kill my people, they are not safe, and you will kill them again"

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you bleeding them?"

"What is your name?"

"Clarke" She snarled, "Now answer the question"

"My people can't go outside, we would die, and I'm afraid their blood is the only cure for infection"

Clarke shook her head, "That's sick. You need to let our people go"

Dante smiled again, "I'm afraid I can't do that Clarke besides, your people aren't prisoners, and you should stay here too"

"How long would that last?" She kept the gun trained on him, "How long until grounder blood runs out and you use my people instead?"

"Your people are very special to us Clarke"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that Clarke"

She was about to press him for more answers when the lift suddenly shook and started to move again. Anya turned her wide eyed.

"What is happening?"

Clarke looked around at the key pad where the level numbers were decreasing, "They must have overridden the lift controls. We're moving again"

She turned back to Dante who still had that annoying smirk across his face, "I should kill you"

"If you did that then you would never see your friends again"

"Clarke" Anya had pulled away and was now facing the doors, "We are stopping"

Clarke faced him again and lifted the gun but instead to shooting him wacked him across the head and rendering him unconscious. She snarled down at his crumpled form just as the doors opened. She pointed her gun but there were no guards.

Anya nodded to the end of the hall where a single door stood, "The guards won't be far behind"

Clarke nodded and they set off leaving him for his people to find. They both slammed against the door to find it was locked. Anya snarled and pressed against the controls but nothing happened.

She groaned. They had led them down here knowing full well they couldn't get out.

"We're stuck"

The familiar sounds of running footsteps sounded and they shared a look. Anya readied herself into a fight stance and Clarke aimed the gun but it would do no good. By the sounds of those footsteps half an army were after them.

Clarke looked back at the controls. They needed a key card. She shook her head, the guard that the gun had been stolen from probably had one but they had left him back… Her eyes widened and she looked to the lift.

"The guard"

She raced for the doors ignoring Anya calling after her and knelt down by the guard she had shot.

"Come on" Clarke mumbled and began to pat his pockets. The footsteps were pounding closer.

"Sky girl!" She ignored her and carried on praying beyond hope…

There. Clarke grinned as her hand came back with the card in hand. She pulled up and quickly stormed for the key pad. Sliding the card against it she watched as the red light switched to greem.

"Yes!"

She pushed against it, opened it for Anya and slipped inside after her. They were in a square room with no windows or doors. The grounder rounded on her instantly.

"We are trapped"

Clarke shook her head as she was pressed against the wall, "No. We can just wait here until the guards pass then we'll try and find another way out okay just wait?"

Anya was still glaring at her but she pulled back and allowed Clarke to step away from the wall. Her mouth opened in response but she never got a sound out. Instead the floor opened up beneath them and she screamed instead.

**Yeeeeesssss okay so that was a full on Chapter haha It's all starting to kick off and come together now and we've met Dante (Bastard)**

**So I hope this is fun for everyone haha**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows of this fic and the one before it – I love hearing from you all :)**


	5. On the outside

**I have to say I actually enjoyed writing this part. I feel as though Clarke is like a really annoying nagging child with Anya when they escape from the mountain and I wanted to convey this because I can only imagine her thoughts being like, 'Well fuck I thought Lexa was a pain in my arse but she's reaching new depths'**

**I like to think this is a bonding moment for them. I really love the Clarke/Anya dynamic I mean the mud slap across the face? Still not over it :')**

**Clexa reunion is coming guys we are almost there! So bloody exciting (Oh god. How British can I get?)**

**Okay so read away**

**Disclaimer: Nah**

_Every man builds his world in his own image. He has the power to choose, but no power to escape the necessity of choice._

_Ayn Rand_

Anya pushed herself up. A heavy weight was pressing against her chest and it took her only a few moments to realise that it was in fact a body. It took a second to realise it was a dead body.

Her eyes snapped open to see a dark bulk in front of her. She could feel the metal pressing against her back. Anya tipped the body aside to see a few more littering the space she was sitting in. Across from her the sky girl was doing the same, eyes wide, and staring at the body that had previously been lying atop her.

The panicked gaze moved up to meet Anya's blank one and she swallowed heavily, "We're in a cart"

Anya nodded, "We should go"

Clarke pulled herself up and slipped over the side. Anya slapped away her helping hand and followed after her. She looked around and spotted a metal door ahead of them, snarling, she looked to the other side to see a tunnel leading off away from them.

Clarke was taking deep breaths trying to calm her breathing, "Are we following the tunnel?"

She ignored her and just started walking away. Anya knew these tunnels and didn't need the girl to lead her. She heard footsteps behind her indicating that she was following but still Anya ignored her.

"Hey" Clarke grasped her arm and pulled her back, "I need you to take me to your commander"

"Return to your people sky girl" Anya snatched her arm back, "And I shall return to mine"

Clarke shook her head, "No. Your commander promised me peace before we were separated, take me to her"

She narrowed her eyes, "No doubt the commander has long since made that decision without you sky girl. Return to your people" she repeated, "And I will walk away without removing your head from your shoulders"

"With what weapon? We got out together and in case you didn't notice, we're still in the tunnels. My people are in that mountain, so are yours, and we can work together to get them out"

Anya snarled and turned back to the tunnel, "Your people killed my people"

"And you killed us. But we can still stop that"

She didn't have time to reply because the door at the end of the tunnel opened to reveal a group of men in suites. Clarke and Anya both stared in horror as did they in response. There was a moment's hesitation before the grounder turned and ran. Clarke followed on a moment later and could hear the people yelling from behind but didn't turn to see if they were following.

The tunnel opened up and she was thrown back by the blinding speck of daylight breaking through the end of the rocks. She raised her hand to shield her eyes and spotted Anya doing the same.

The sound of water hit her ears. Her eyes adjusted and Clarke lowered her arm to see a waterfall in front of them. Anya was peering over the edge. She pulled her head back and took a few steps back in preparation.

"Wait" Clarke held up her arms again, "I can't swim"

Anya gave her a blank look as the sound of the men grew louder and merely shrugged, "Not my problem sky girl"

She didn't hesitate this time and ran past Clarke only to disappear over the edge a second later.

"Shit" Clarke looked behind her and watched as the first suite appeared round the corner. She looked back over to the edge and shook her head, "I'm sure I read something about making sure the depth is twice the height you jump from…"

The last man rounded the corner and Clarke's heart dropped at the sight of guns, "Halt!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Well fuck this"

Clarke took a running leap before any of the men could shoot and screamed slightly as her feet separated from the ground. There was a moment where everything went in slow motion as the earth opened up to her. The blue of the sky and fresh water beneath her glittered in the sun. A burst of wind brought fresh air across her face as a sea of green spread vast across the horizon.

Then she dropped.

XoXoXoX

Lexa and Abby were working on the terms for the alliance. It was a long process. So far the discussions had been placed mid-way between their camps and it had been working until they reached the current issue. Land.

Lexa's people were still calling for the sky people to be removed and although she was fighting to shoot down those complaints Abby was fearful of an attack.

"I just want the assurance that we won't be forced from our camp the moment you leave"

Lexa raised her head and closed her eyes briefly in agreement, "I will not be leaving for a while but when I do my people will leave yours in peace. That I can promise. As long as yours do not attack first"

She nodded, "I think we will run into some problems when it comes to punishment"

"Abby" Kane winced slightly, "I think we need to change our laws anyway. We can't keep living by the ones we had in space because, although that suited our survival then, I don't think they're practical now"

"I agree"

Indra sniffed from her place next to Lexa. Overall she was the one Abby feared most. There was something intimidating about Lexa but she at least was willing to compromise however Indra seemed to have a deep pride that they were stepping all over.

Lexa raised an eyebrow, "A problem Indra?"

"Heda they promise peace now but what happens when they run out of food and come to us? They cannot hunt or forage and they will certainly die as it gets colder"

"That is the point of having the alliance. We can assist them in all of these departments"

Abby nodded to Lexa in appreciation. They really were going to need help on how to correctly survive down here, there was only so much they knew, and the grounders could help cut a lot of trial and error.

"Then we are bringing everything to this alliance. What will they bring us?" Demanded Indra.

Lexa looked to Abby with her eyebrows raised, "We kill them, they kill us, it will be our way of avoiding that situation Indra"

Indra looked annoyed still but didn't say anymore so Abby took this opportunity to jump in, "We do need help in learning how to hunt efficiently however our technology and medical supplies can assist you greatly"

"We have no interest in your technology" Indra snarled but Lexa silenced her with a raised hand.

"Medical knowledge is minimalized amongst my people. You teach our healers, we will teach you how to hunt"

Abby nodded. Knowledge seemed to be key here especially with this commander but at least she was willing for this alliance to work just as much as they were.

Lexa looked to Abby, "Is there any word from Clarke?"

"No. Nobody knows where she is… We found some survivors from other stations that survived the landing but Clarke wasn't there either. It's like she's just vanished"

"We have lost one of our own" The commander confessed, "She too seems to have vanished like Clarke"

"It's strange…"

"It is not unheard of" Indra stepped in again.

Abby's eyes widened and she looked to Lexa who seemed unaffected by the news, "You've lost people like this before?"

"Many"

"Many?"

Lexa gave a nod, "The mountain men come down from the mountain and take what they wish… Then the reapers kill the rest"

She looked to Kane but he seemed just as confused as she was, "The mountain men? You mean mount weather? There are survivors in there?"

"Monsters" Indra snarled, "They kidnap our people, our children, and they never return from the mountain"

Abby's eyes widened, "Haven't you tried anything?"

"Of course" Snapped Lexa, "But you can only get so close to the mountain before the fog burns you"

She swallowed and shuddered, silently pleading that Clarke was anywhere but in that mountain.

XoXoXoX

The sun had set on another day as Abby returned to camp. Most of the Ark were satisfied with the conditions and that their needs were being met however Raven couldn't help but notice the nervous energy around Finn. She knew he was anxious to discover what had happened to Clarke and that it came from a good place but it was honestly starting to grate on her last nerve. He had been pacing in front of her for almost an hour and she knew he wouldn't stop until food was served later on.

She slammed her hand down causing him to pause in his movements and look at her. Even Octavia and Bellamy looked up from their places on the beds opposite.

"Alright Finn, stop, I've had enough. You pacing isn't going to help bring Clarke back"

"They have her" Octavia rolled her eyes but he ignored her, "And we're not even bothering to ask them or look for her"

"Finn they don't have her" Even Bellamy was slowly warming to the grounders yet still Finn fought against it and all in Clarke's name.

"All of our friends are missing and you're all just sitting here!"

"There's only so much we can do" Raven pointed out, "Besides what would you have us do, go out there and look for her?"

He nodded and crossed his arms, "Yeah I would. She would be out there looking for you"

Octavia bit her lip and looked to Bellamy who was watching Finn through narrowed eyes. He lowered his gaze to Raven and asked, "Can you cut of the electricity in the fence?"

"Bellamy!"

Raven sighed and indicated to the wires and controls in front of her, "I can do it easy"

Finn was watching them hopefully, "We're going to go and look for Clarke?"

"Yeah" Bellamy sighed. Standing he handed a gun to Finn, "We're going to go and look for Clarke"

"Bellamy" Octavia spoke again trying to protest, "You can't. The grounders don't have Clarke"

"We don't know that" Finn repeated.

Bellamy ignored him and faced his sister, "We have to start somewhere O. You said yourself that there's a village not far from here where Lincoln was heading, come with us, and he can help us find Clarke"

Octavia shook her head, "I'm not going to condone this. The grounders aren't the enemy"

"Then why is Clarke still missing?"

"I don't know!"

She looked desperately between the two boys but could see that she wasn't getting anywhere with them. Finn was desperate and Bellamy was only humouring him for his own peace of mind but still this would push back everything they had worked for so far. They were going with or without her so the least she could do was to go and oversee the proceedings.

Closing her eyes she sighed desperately, "Okay fine. But we're only using those guns if absolutely necessary"

"Deal"

XoXoXoX

Clarke's eyes fluttered open. About her a sea of blue was shining and she could feel the dampness of her body beneath her. It was then that her eyes widened and she keeled over retching up the water in her lungs. Clarke watched it hit the pebbles and she looked up to see the edge of a river similar to the one Octavia had jumped in on their first day.

Coughing still she looked around only to find Anya watching her blankly from her place on a fallen tree nearby.

"You didn't leave me" She spluttered.

"You did not leave me" Anya repeated, still staring at her with emotionless eyes.

Clarke nodded and wiped her mouth. She looked around again and frowned not recognising where they were, "Do you know where we are?"

Anya blinked and stood, "Yes"

"How do I get to the commander from here?"

The grounder faced her. She seemed to be examining Clarke, deciding whether she was serious or not before speaking, "I will take you to the commander in tonDC"

"Thank you" Clarke breathed. She didn't ask what had changed her mind but was merely thankful that she had in the first place.

Anya didn't say anything but instead turned toward the forest not waiting for Clarke to stand or follow.

**So that's that… :)**

**Review?**


	6. TonDC pt 1

**Well this chapter was really fun to write… kind of… maybe… not… I don't know. Read it and let me know what you think**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Sometimes I think there's a beast that lives inside me, in the cavern that's where my heart should be, and every now and then it fills every last inch of my skin, so that I can't help but do something inappropriate. Its breath is full of lies; it smells of spite._

_Jodi Picoult_

Silence fell upon tonDC. The fourteen dead lay motionless on the ground, eyes wide, and drowning in blood. One boy's mouth was still open with the scream he never uttered. His father lay dead just behind him.

Octavia watched from the side her eyes moving from the figures in front of her; sword now hanging loosely at her side.

Bellamy's eyes were wide in fear as he stared down at the bodies. His gun had long since been discarded but his gaze moved to the boy in front who to had dropped his gun but he only had eyes for the hill top ahead of him. Bellamy looked to the Chancellor who was staring in horror at Finn but her eyes followed his gaze and her jaw dropped.

The commander was seething in rage. Her eyes screaming the fury she couldn't yet Lexa to struck dump at the hill top.

Everyone was looking now. The two figures stood above them caked head to toe in mud but still recognisable.

"Clarke"

**3 hours earlier…**

She was going to have to hit her. Anya was forced to grinding her teeth in frustration but the desire to spin round and strike the girl across the face was increasingly growing. She was sure that would still be more silent than the girl herself.

Every step she made caused an eruption of birds from the ground and Anya wanted to roll her eyes at the predictability of these sky people.

Another crack followed by crunching sound had Anya sighing heavily. Her feet landing softly against the soft earth, "You would be useless in a hunt"

"I was told I was sneaky"

"Maybe by sky people standards but by ours you might as well scream out a warning"

She heard the sky girl huff behind her and the sounds of a (failed) attempt at being quieter. Anya looked to the sky to see how much daylight was left and smiled to herself. They would arrive before the sun set.

"Why did you save me?"

"That is not quiet" Anya snarled out.

The sky girl ignored her, "Because you were all for leaving me back in that tunnel and then ten minutes later you're pulling me out of the river"

Anya rolled her eyes and spotted a small pond to the left and veered toward it. They needed water and better cover in case the mountain men came down after them.

She knelt by the water and Clarke came stomping over to join her. She watched Anya take a sip and then followed suite.

"Seriously. Why did you save me?"

Anya didn't bother to respond or face the girl instead she cupped a hand full of mud and smacked the girl across the face. Something she had wanted to do since the river.

Clarke gasped and stared at her mouth and eyes wide.

"W-What the?" She spluttered.

Anya merely began to cover her own body, "You are too loud. Camouflage might be a more appropriate approach"

Clarke scrunched her nose up and watched her move but showed no desire to cover herself. Anya rolled her eyes and pushed another clump of mud against Clarke's face.

She pulled back and stared at Anya, "How is this supposed to help?"

Anya was tired of the continuous questions and gripped the girl by her shoulders. Clarke watched her and shook her head, "No don-"

She shoved her head first into the mud and spun her over to plaster her back in mud as well. Once she was satisfied Anya let the girl go and watched as she raised her head retching at the smell and wiping mud from her eyes.

"What the hell!"

"There" Anya said simply, "Now you really are filth"

Clarke merely glared back at.

She smiled slightly and stood back up, "Come. We have some distance to go"

XoXoXoX

Finn crunched through the undergrowth. He could feel the watchful eyes of Octavia and Bellamy behind him and hear their hushed whispers. Finn rolled his eyes as his name was mentioned again.

"You know I can hear you right?"

"We're just worried about you" Bellamy argued.

"Worry about Clarke"

Octavia rolled her eyes and stomped past him to take the lead, "I'll take you to the village but I'm telling you Finn, they don't have her"

Her shrugged, "I just want to find her"

They allowed Octavia to take the lead and Bellamy fell into step beside Finn. He was eyeing the boy with fearful eyes. Clearly he was worried for his well-being but Finn didn't care; as long as Clarke was alive.

"Promise me that this isn't going to go wrong? Promise me that you're going to be level headed about this"

"Says the guy that brought guns to the bridge and allowed Jasper to open fire on them"

Bellamy sighed, "I'm worried about you, we all are, you haven't been the same since Clarke left"

"I was so worried about Raven being okay but now that I know she is I can focus on Clarke" He paused, "I love her Bellamy. I need her to be okay"

"Clarke's a big girl she can look after herself"

"I know… doesn't mean I'm not worried about her"

They didn't speak after that and just proceeded to follow Octavia to the village ahead of them. Bellamy kept a close eye on Finn. He didn't miss the nervousness in his eyes or the way his hand gripped the gun, his finger twitched against the trigger and how his whole body was tense.

Earth really had changed them.

XoXoXoX

Abby waited for the gate to open and walked out followed by Kane to meet the commander. Today they were heading to meet the other generals and discuss further terms for the alliance. She hadn't realised the whole thing would take this long.

"Chancellor" Lexa greeted.

Abby nodded, "Commander"

The grounder looked to Kane and turned to the edge of the trees where a line of horses were waiting for them.

"Do you know how to ride?"

"I know the theory" Abby had read about it but she assumed reading and doing were to very different things. Still the commander nodded.

"Gustus will show you your horse"

Abby allowed the guard to assist her up and watched as Kane successfully mounted his own steed. The road was unsteady underfoot and made the whole thing even more unpleasant for her. She grimaced as they passed over another bump in the road. So this was travel sickness. Suddenly she wanted to enter the Earth's atmosphere again.

The group moved in silence with the commander leading up front. She sat with her head high and posture straight on the horse. No doubt years of experience. Was this the type of life they would have on the ground?

The village came into sight first by the signs of the metal protruding from the ground and Abby watched as the buildings formed from the ground when they approached. The woman called Indra dropped from her horse first and approached the guards at the front. They looked uneasy.

Abby jumped down from hers and met Kane to stand beside Lexa. The commander looked as if she would say something but then a call demanded her attention. All three of them looked up to see Indra racing for them eyes wide.

"Sky people" She snarled.

Lexa turned to Abby eyes unwavering but she just shook her head, "I didn't know about this"

"There is a group of them holding the people of tonDC captive demanding that they hand over Clarke"

Abby shook her head again, "I don't know who they are but let me speak to them" She turned to Lexa with pleading eyes, "Allow me to speak to them. I can convince them"

The commander nodded and led the way. Once they reached the gate she moved to the side to allow Abby to enter first but she followed closely behind with Indra.

She winced at the sight.

The people were kneeling in the middle of the village staring up at the boy with wide fearful eyes pointing a gun at them.

Finn.

Abby knew he had been desperate for Clarke's return but didn't relaise he was truly this desperate. Bellamy was just watching him with a disbelieving look and Octavia too was watching in fear.

Upon her arrival the two Blake's looked up and seemed relieve.

"What is going on here?"

"Finn's gone mad" Octavia snarled.

Bellamy shook his head, "I don't know. One minute they were letting us in and the next he was screaming for them to give back Clarke"

"Finn put down the gun"

The boy shook his head and raised his panicked eyes to her, "I can't. They have Clarke I'm sure of it"

"We do not have Clarke" Lexa spoke from Abby's left. Her eyes were trained on the gun.

Abby knew she had to act quickly. Lexa was a leader whose priority was her people and right now Finn was a threat to them. She wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

"Finn I want Clarke back just as much as you but this isn't the way. They're just in the dark about her disappearance as we are"

"No" He lifted the gun higher, "You don't understand. You put us down here so whatever happens to us on you but Clarke wanted peace and these people attacked us! We can't trust them. All of my friends are gone and Clarke is gone too. The only explanation is that they have them"

Abby raised her hands and attempted to step closer, "They have lost people too Finn, we aren't so different, and we can help in getting her back. All you have to do is put down the gun"

He shook his head. Tears spilling over in desperation, "No…" He moaned, "I need her to be okay"

"We all do Finn and I promise you we will find her just please… these people are innocent"

She just hoped the commander would be merciful after this.

Finn hesitated and a few things happened at once. First, Lexa moved away from Abby's side to approach her people causing Finn to aim the gun at her. Instantly the people of tonDC went into uproar. A young boy no older than twelve darted out from the group and made to protect the commander. Upon seeing this movement Finn open fired and shot the boy down.

He hit the ground marred with his own blood. Eyes and mouth wide.

Another man roared in anger proceeded to stand but Finn rounded on him as well. He lay dead just behind the boy.

The death of two people caused the next sequence of events that Abby thinks she will never ever forget. The front row of grounders stood from the ground and charged towards Finn. He was screaming now and crying tears of anguish. He didn't want to shoot them but instinct had taken over. Instinct to find Clarke. Instinct to kill. Instinct to survive.

Bodies littered the floor and there was a pile growing the time the last one fell. Abby raised a hand to cover her mouth and looked to Finn who had stopped shooting. His gaze wasn't on the group but rather somewhere away from them she turned to see what and gasped.

Abby felt Lexa approach her side and heard the name escape the commander's mouth at the same time she heard Finn yell it in joy. But her face was displaying anything other than joy rather the horror of the scene she had just walked upon.

"Clarke"

**Well this is a pleasant chapter I'm sure…If any of you are wondering why I chose to follow the series on this then please do ask because I will justify this is I have to... If not... Well then please wait patiently for the next one :)**

**Thank you for still keeping up with this**

**Until next time**

**Review?**


	7. TonDC pt 2

**So I thought I would take this moment to answer some reviews :) **

**Miri-san: I feel like Finn's storyline is important for Clarke's… Part of her whole character development throughout the season is because of what happened to Finn. Clarke needs to harden and, despite her feelings for Lexa, she did still sleep with Finn and have feelings for him so this should be kept in mind during the next few chapters. It's all for Clarke's development. **

**AmazonianTheifEss: You are right on both accounts and more. Finn could never survive on Earth. Personally I like Finn until about half way through the first season but still his death upset me. However I think his love of peace and role as the pacifist was always going to come back and bite him. Bellamy's leadership is questionable… Let's be real here Clarke is in charge. The 100 followed her even when Bellamy was their leader. However I feel like it is important to remember that he has the unique ability of being able to inspire the people that do follow him and Clarke is maybe too realistic to make the sacrifices other leaders are willing to make (Though again this all changes with her character arc). Bellamy doesn't take the leadership role in the second season, that's all on Clarke, and I wanted to show that but that doesn't mean he's still not a valuable character to have around.**

**RagnarWolf: I'm glad you love Anya too! I really want to explore her dynamic with Lexa and I'm still trying to get over the fact that we never actually saw any of that on the show. I'm glad you'll be willing to read no matter what I do haha Bellamy and Clarke you say? Hmmmm… No not happening. After having my life threatened by my tutors at college that 'gut you' was practically an 'I love you' hahahaha :') Love reading these reviews**

**Please please please send me more food!**

**Again italics are Trigedasleng**

**Well please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways._

_Buddha_

Clarke stood above tonDC at Anya's side yet she couldn't help but feel like an invader. This was not her place to mourn nor was it her place to feel the anger of these deaths and yet she did. She did because it was Finn. Finn, the boy who had been so kind to her, been so protective and had risked his life for her, Finn… the boy she could have loved.

Anya was practically shaking next to her but Clarke still couldn't quite believe the scene before her. Finn was staring up at her with a relieved smile, Bellamy and Octavia seemed to be struggling between relief and horror.

"Clarke!"

She looked down and spotted a group of people she hadn't seen previously. Her mother was holding a hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes but Clarke's gaze fell on the figure next to her. Lexa.

Anya slid down the slope towards her commander and Clarke followed after. They ran over to the group and she immediately started talking rapidly to the commander. Clarke allowed Abby to pull her into a tight embrace.

"I thought- I didn't-"

She nodded into her mum's neck understanding what she couldn't say. Lexa turned away from Anya once the grounder was finished speaking and looked to Clarke. Her face was impassive but she could see the relief shining behind her eyes. Lexa had been worried about her.

"Clarke of the sky people" Lexa greeted and she pulled out of her mother's grasp to face the commander.

"Commander" Clarke looked between Abby and the commander, "What's going on?"

"We were discussing terms for an alliance"

"Were" The woman standing behind Lexa snarled out. She had her sword drawn as did the other grounders in the area.

Lexa was watching Clarke but she didn't try to correct the woman. Instead she turned to the two men behind her, "_Take him_"

Clarke stepped in front of their path and pleaded with Lexa, "Wait, please, we can talk about this"

"Jus drain Jus daun"

The grounders behind her roared and repeated the sentiment until Lexa raised her hand for silence. Clarke shook her head and took a step forward.

"Please, we want peace not this"

Lexa's eyes fluttered slightly "You may have your truce… just give me the one you call Finn"

XoXoXoX

They were back in the Ark. Clarke had been washed and dressed in replacement clothes for the rags she had been wearing since mount weather. Finn was watching the proceedings from the corner, he was still apart from the darting of his eyes between those speaking then back to Clarke as if he couldn't quite believe she was there. Octavia and Bellamy were side by side with bowed heads having the decency to look guilty. Abby and Kane both wore grim expressions as Clarke paced trying to work out the events from the moment she had left with Lexa to this point with Finn killing the innocents of tonDC.

Bellamy shook his head, "It looked suspicious okay? You left with Lexa and she reappears without you a few days later… Our trust of them is on shaky ground"

"You didn't have to trust them" She pointed out, "You just had to believe that I knew what I was doing"

"We did" Octavia argued, "I tried to tell him okay? I trust the grounders"

"It doesn't matter why he did it. What matters now is what we do about it" Kane jumped in.

Abby nodded, "We don't know how they treat this type of thing"

"Knowing them they aren't likely to just let him go… We were lucky Lexa allowed us the choice"

Clarke shook her head, "It's not a choice, not really, and she knows it"

"What are you saying? That we hand over Finn?"

Bellamy looked angered but Octavia didn't look opposed to the idea. Kane sighed and rubbed his temple, "We might not have a choice"

Bellamy spluttered, "We can't just hand over Finn. They'll kill him"

"He killed people!" Octavia gave him an incredulous look.

Finn stood up and walked over to Clarke and looked at her pleadingly, "I did it for you Clarke. I was looking for you… I love you"

"No" The room was silent aside from the two of them and Clarke shook her head, "No. I don't care if you love me or not Finn that's not a reason to kill fourteen innocent people that having nothing to do with this and don't you dare say that you did it for me because I don't want their deaths on me"

"He did do it for you"

Clarke stepped back from Finn and wiped away unshed tears, "I killed someone, hell I killed more than one person, in that mountain to escape. It makes me feel sick and I was sick. I don't think I'll ever forget that but they were killing people… they were draining grounders of their blood and they were going to do the same to me. I don't like what I did but I did it because I had no other choice. I'm not trying to justify my actions but I was backed into a corner.

You had a choice Finn and you chose to take the life of a child. You chose to take those lives. If we hand you over to the grounders then they want justice for those lives and they will get that justice whether we hand you over or not. If we don't give you to them then they will kill us all but if we do then they'll do something unimaginable to you"

Finn was shaking his head. Abby walked over and pulled Clarke into a tight embrace. She crying freely now having been reminded of the events in the mountain, "Shhh, its okay we'll figure something out"

She sighed and gasped out through the tears, "I need to try and talk to Lexa. Figure something out whilst I'm gone"

Clarke didn't wait for permission before leaving.

XoXoXoX

Clarke trudged up the path behind the three grounders. They were taking her to where the commander was waiting in her war tent. She ignored the ominous glow of the flames against the cool night air and held back a shiver.

Anya was waiting for her at the entrance. She too had cleaned and dressed into her normal black garb complete with war paint. Surprisingly to Clarke she nodded in approval at her approach.

"This way sky girl"

She pulled back the flap and led the way inside. Lexa was sitting on a throne at the back of the tent. She was slouched slightly and spinning her knife in hand almost with an air of arrogance about her. The woman from tonDC with scars across her face stood in the back on Lexa's left and Clarke spotted another guard far to the right. She swallowed and raised her head. Anya moved from Clarke's side and stood in front of the guard the closest to Lexa's side.

The young grounder herself wasn't looking at Clarke but rather chose to follow the actions of the blade in her hand as it spun precariously, "Do you have an answer for me?"

She took a deep breath but didn't allow her eyes to waver. Lexa herself had told Clarke not to break eye contact, "We need this alliance. Our people need the promise of safety and you need your people released from mount weather"

Lexa halted her movements and allowed her eyes to flicker up to Clarke. She didn't waver at the mention of the mountain and Clarke assumed Anya had taken the opportunity to tell her all about the actions of the mountain men.

She continued, "There may be a way to turn reapers back if we can have a look at one and work thoroughly. Our medicine is far more advanced than yours, this can and will benefit you"

"Lies" The woman at the back growled, eyeing Clarke suspiciously, "_Don't believe a word. People that are about to die will say anything_"

"Shof op Indra"

The woman called Indra seemed affronted but didn't speak again. Clarke had no idea what had just been said but decided to further her argument.

"You don't have to do this. You don't have to kill him"

Lexa dug the knife into the arm of the throne, "I'm sorry Clarke. People died today, now my people call for justice and I cannot deny them that. I will not deny them that"

Clarke sighed. She had been afraid of that and what scared her most was that she couldn't find a single argument against this… Lexa was right.

"What will happen to him?"

"He will suffer the pain of fourteen deaths and then die by the Heda's sword" Indra puffed out her chest.

She swallowed the bile down and nodded, "Does he have to die?"

"It is justice Clarke"

Lexa stood from the throne and stepped down to stand in front of Clarke. She eyed the girl for a moment before turning her head slightly and shouting an order in their language. The guards nodded and left, Anya looked like she wanted to protest but left begrudgingly whereas Indra looked livid.

"Heda-"

"Shof op indra"

She stormed out of the tent a second later leaving Clarke alone with the commander. It was the first time she had seen Lexa in her full commander clothing and she found it slightly off putting. However the second Indra was gone Lexa seemed to drop the mask and Clarke could finally recognise the grounder that had saved her life all those weeks ago.

"Clarke of the sky people"

"Commander"

She raised an eyebrow and lifted her hand to Clarke's cheek which she rubbed gently, "I feared you dead"

Her eyes flickered and Clarke saw a hint of fear swimming amongst the emerald green and her stomach lurched. She leant into Lexa's touch for a moment before shaking her head.

"I can't believe you did that in the tunnel… The braid… You thought you would die…"

Her other hand came to rest gently at Clarke's hip and she shook her head, "I never feared for my death I merely feared for yours. My people would know what the braid meant… Clarke… What happened in there?"

For the first time she found herself relaying the story. All of it. From the moment she kissed Lexa and watched her walk away to the moment her and Anya broke through the tree line to see Finn shoot those people. Lexa nodded along to her account of finding Anya and being taken by the mountain men. Her gaze never wavered as she heard of the torture her people were enduring and nor did she flinch during the retelling of the escape.

"Was he the first life you took?"

The question took Clarke by surprise and she fumbled slightly, "W- Yes… Yes he was…"

Lexa nodded solemnly and rose back to her throne where the knife lay untouched. She picked it up by the hilt and returned to Clarke.

"Jus drein Jus daun means blood for blood Clarke. We answer each death in blood and the debt is paid. If death has no cost, life has no worth. We are taught this first before anything else… However some find it soothing to feel as though their debt is paid to those whose life they have taken"

Clarke looked at the knife, "You want me to draw blood for those lives I've taken?"

"I want you to pay the debt you feel you need to pay. If their lives have no worth then you need not pay it"

"I… They're monsters. They're killing people for their own survival…"

"We all kill for survival"

Clarke looked up into her eyes, "How many?"

She seemed to know what Clarke was asking because she unstrapped her armour and pulled down the leather of her jacket to reveal the strikes against her skin. Clarke counted 30…

"Thirty?"

Lexa pulled her clothes up and gave a short nod, "Significant kills… I have killed more but they are the ones I have killed through justice…"

"Will you bleed for Finn?"

"I won't bleed for the boy that took lives. He bleeds for the lives he took"

Clarke sighed and raised her hand to the dagger, "I… I won't bleed for their lives because they bled for the lives of your people"

Lexa nodded and sheathed the dagger. Clarke swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

"Finn is going to die isn't he?"

"Yes"

Clarke rubbed her temple and tried to hold back the tears. She just wanted to curl up and cry… They had already lost so many lives and now Finn had doomed himself just when they were on the peak of freedom and peace.

"But he may not have to suffer Clarke…"

She looked up from her hands with wide eyes.

**Well that was fun wasn't it everyone?**

**Got any questions? Ask away haha**

**Review! I love reviews!**


	8. The fallen

**Aloha! This is an inevitable chapter I am afraid and I have to say it wasn't too fun to write (Besides the Anya/Lexa moment XD)**

**Italics are as normal people!**

**Segir: Hehe I do update fast don't I? We'll just see if it continues haha. I like the cannon that's the thing and I just figured taking it and putting a Clexa twist on the whole thing makes it just as good though I will be moving away from it at some point because the last thing I want is for this fic to be predictable ;)**

**RagnarWolf: Haha you make me laugh :') I live for your reviews like you do for these updates – I'll do you a trade. A review for a chapter? :') hahahaha**

**Memo19: Awww so sweet haha :) I'm glad you're still enjoying it!**

**I'm glad you're all still enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing – Commander racoon eyes would be the official name if I did**

_The dead cannot cry out for justice. It is a duty of the living to do so for them._

_Lois McMaster Bujold_

Abby and Kane watched from the Ark as Finn was dragged out and chained to the pole. It hadn't taken long for the grounders to prepare it and when they had stormed the gates of camp Jaha Clarke was right up front with Lexa. To everyone's horror she stood to the side and let them take him. Abby couldn't for the life of her figure out what Clarke was playing at. She had begged, they all had, but Clarke had said that there was no other way to solidify this alliance. Finn had killed people and they couldn't justify that.

Raven was watching from the side. Her face was emotionless but there was no doubt of the storm currently burning through the young mechanic. She was watching the only family she had ever known be dragged and tied up to die a long and drawn out death.

Octavia and Bellamy were standing a few yards away ready to jump in should Raven need it but they had known the girl long enough to understand that she needed space.

"I feel guilty O"

"I know"

Bellamy winced, "Do you blame me?"

"Should I? We could have stopped him, we Bellamy, and that includes me as well. I'm as much to blame for this as well"

He nodded and paused as the group of grounders walked away from Finn who was now hanging there loosely, "Do you think Clarke hates us?"

"I don't think she even hates Finn… She understands why he was there, doesn't condone it, but she understands. Now because of us she has no choice but to watch him die"

"I can't believe it's come to this…"

Octavia glanced up at her brother and saw the guilt all over his face, "Finn made his own decision Bell. Yeah we should have done more but in the end… In the end he pulled the trigger"

Bellamy nodded and took a deep breath, "We should keep an eye on Raven"

"Agreed"

XoXoXoX

Clarke watched them chain Finn. His eyes never leaving hers and she had to look away finding the pressure there too much.

Lexa was watching her. She had been silently been there in the shadows since Finn had been collected and Clarke found herself feeling thankful for just knowing that the other girl was there.

"Clarke"

She turned and was surprised to see Anya standing there.

"Anya"

The grounder nodded briefly, "You showed true strength in that mountain sky girl"

"It doesn't feel like strength"

"True strength rarely does"

They stood side by side in the firelight as the grounders moved around them in preparation. Lexa moved over to speak with Indra and another warrior beside Finn.

"Why are you here Anya?"

"You surprise me"

She raised an eyebrow at the general who remained impassive, "At each turn you should fall yet here you are still standing. You should have died on that bridge yet you survived, I ordered your death yet you survived, nobody returns from the mountain and yet here you are… You killed those men in the mountain and your boy is ordered to die and logic says you would defend him yet here you are…"

Clarke snorted, "So you are saying I cave in easily to demands"

"No" Anya allowed a slight smile to grace her lips, "You are willing to make the sacrifices necessary for your people"

"That surprises you"

Anya nodded slowly, "I have trained many warriors sky girl and my last second was the commander herself and yet you surprise me"

"Thank you"

Anya sniffed and straightened her back making to move away from Clarke, "Do not get ahead of yourself… You still irritate me… "

Clarke watched her walk away slightly perplexed and not quite sure what to make of Anya. Something had shifted between them since the mountain. It wasn't friendship and nor did she think for a second that Anya liked her but there seemed to be a new level of respect that hadn't been there before.

Lexa watched Anya go and sidled up in her place. Clarke looked back over to Finn.

"Anya spoke highly of you in the mountain Clarke"

She smiled slightly at Clarke's look of shock and nodded, "She sees you as a valuable ally. More so than your people I think"

"Well hopefully we can all move past it after this"

Lexa smiled grimly. Indra called to her and she gave a short nod before turning to Clarke, "We are beginning"

Clarke took a shaky breath and looked at Lexa searching for any signs of doubt but found none and let out a sigh. She fingered the blade tucked into her sleeve nervously.

"Can I say goodbye?"

Clarke heard her voice waver and tried to breathe through the tears burning at the corner of her eyes. Lexa nodded and gave her reassuring look before standing aside to let her pass.

She walked slowly over to Finn and ignored the pounding of her heart against her ribcage. Anya was standing beside Indra watching her carefully and Clarke averted her gaze from the grounder. Finn was watching her approach with fearful eyes and smiled sadly as she neared him.

"Couldn't get me out of this one then Princess?"

"I'm sorry" She breathed and stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around him and placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry… For everything"

"I know"

Finn kissed the side of her head, "I love you Clarke… Tell Raven I-…"

He couldn't finish the sentence and maybe he didn't really know what he would say but Clarke nodded anyway, "Of course"

Clarke pulled away and looked into his eyes. Finn's were glistening but there were no tears yet she could feel the ones dripping down her cheeks.

"You have to save them" His eyes wavered slightly.

"I will"

"Tell Jasper and Monty goodbye and… I need them to look after Raven"

"Finn… We'll all look after her. We're family remember?"

Finn smiled weakly and nodded, "Yeah I know. Me, you, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, Monty…"

"The 100" She finished and he gave her a thankful glance.

"We're in this together… Raven has a family" Clarke reassured him.

"Look after yourself Princess"

She leant into him for one final moment of contact and closed her eyes allowing the tears to run freely. He had done so much but there was a part of her, the part that could look past everything, that held that glowing ember for him. She loved him, she just wasn't in love with him…

"May we meet again"

He sucked in a breath and Clarke slipped the blade from her hand up and through his chest. She felt him shudder against her slightly and cough into her ear. Clarke held back the pain in her chest as the warm liquid dripped down her arm slowly and he whimpered a shallow breath.

"Thanks Princess"

Clarke gasped out a fresh wave of tears and moved away from his body now hanging loose against the wood. She let her arm drop to her side. Her gaze held onto his unmoving figure and she couldn't tear her eyes away nor could she ignore the feeling of his blood against her hand.

There was a roar of anger from behind her as the grounders realised what had happened but she ignored them for her own building storm of emotions and fresh wave of tears.

"_Halt!_"

Even Lexa couldn't drag her away from this one. This body was on her and no amount of blood would ever make up for that.

XoXoXoX

"Clarke"

Lexa stepped through the tent entrance to see the blonde shaking on the edge of her bed and scratching the blood from her hands. Silent tears were still falling but she ignored them.

The commander blinked slightly and tried to ignore the burning in her own chest at the sight. She wandered over to where a bucket of water lay and picked up a rag before making her way over to the grieving blonde.

Kneeling down in front of her Lexa pried her shaking hands apart and looked up at Clarke, "Clarke, let me wipe it?"

She spoke gently but still the girl flinched away from her touch. Lexa just pulled her hands close to her chest, "Clarke I will be gentle"

Clarke didn't respond but just continued to look at her hands to Lexa dipped the fabric into the water and raised it to her palm. They didn't say anything but rather sat in silence as Lexa removed Finn's blood from her hands.

When it was all gone Clarke mumbled, "It's still there"

She didn't need to ask what Clarke meant and rather raised up to sit on the bed, "I know…"

"I have summoned your mother from camp Jaha…"

Clarke didn't respond but repeated, "It's still there…"

Lexa sighed and lifted her hand to wrap around the blonde's. Clarke spluttered out tears and gasped for breath, "Why is it still there?"

"Because it's fresh"

"Will it ever go away?" Clarke croaked out.

"Some things will never leave us Clarke… but it's not those things that define us, it is how we armour ourselves with them and then they can never be used to hurt us again"

Clarke nodded and remained staring at her shaking hands that were now slippery with water.

XoXoXoX

Abby held back her own tears as Raven's cries of anguish continued even when Bellamy dragged her inside. She turned to Marcus who was watching her carefully. Two grounders were approaching the gate.

"The Heda will see you now"

Abby and Marcus followed them up the short distance to where a cluster of tents were situated. They were led to the largest one in the middle that had two men standing stoic outside. They grunted at their arrival and pulled back the flap of the tent entrance for them to enter.

The first thing she spotted was Clarke sitting staring at her hands in silence on a bed almost hidden at the back. Next to her was the commander who held a bucket of water and cloth. The blood was all gone from her daughter's hands but the bucket itself held a thick red. She shuddered.

Lexa looked up upon their entrance and nodded to the guards behind them to leave them.

She stepped away from Clarke and Abby sat where she had been sitting moments before. Her arms wrapped around Clarke who still looked on blankly not quite registering their presence.

"The debt has been paid. Now we may move forward with the alliance, I invite you to join us in tonDC for the burning of the bodies"

"Burning of the bodies?" Marcus was watching the commander with a furrowed brow.

Lexa raised her chin, "The boy will be burnt on the pyre above the fourteen victims"

Marcus shook his head, "No he should be buried by his own people"

She looked slightly annoyed, "My people were owed a righteous death, and they were denied that because it was Clarke's wish, however I will not deny them the right to honour the dead, their loved ones and my people"

He looked like he would argue again but Clarke cut over him, "No. They deserve that. We'll go with them to tonDC and honour the dead" She pulled away from Abby's arms and stood to face Lexa, "When do we leave?"

"Right now" Lexa's eyes gazed at Clarke for a moment longer before she turned to lead the way out of the tent.

Clarke made to follow but Abby pulled her back, "You don't have to do this"

"Yes I do" She sucked in a breath. Her eyes were still slightly glazed over and she didn't seem to be fully aware of her surroundings, "Otherwise I killed Finn for nothing… and we'll never save the 100"

XoXoXoX

Lexa was readying her horse when Anya approached her. She didn't look angry but Lexa had long since learnt how well her mentor could hide her feelings.

"You let the sky girl kill the boy"

She sighed and stepped away from the steed to face Anya. Lexa didn't deny it but merely raised an eyebrow at the older woman who just shook her head.

"You do not agree?"

Anya narrowed her eyes, "I neither agree nor disagree. The boy killed our people and Indra will be out for blood and yet the girl has proven herself stronger yet at each turn"

Lexa nodded and together they watched as the sky people arrived for the journey to tonDC. Clarke stood at the front talking to the boy named Bellamy and Octavia. A girl was standing beside the body of Finn and she looked just as distraught, if not more so, as Clarke had looked in the tent. Lexa suddenly realised that there was more than one sky person feeling the pang of the loss of a loved one.

Anya cocked her head and scrunched her nose, "They are sentimental, the sky people"

Lexa raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, "Yet they have strengths"

"I did not say it was a bad thing Lexa"

She growled slightly and grinded her teeth causing Anya to roll her eyes, "_Heda_"

Lexa bit back a retort and let it slide. After a few moments of silence Anya spoke again, "She reminds me of you"

"A leader?"

"No. Annoying and arrogant"

Lexa snorted and turned back to the horse.

**Bit of lightness at the end because it has to be done amongst all this angst**

**Let me know what you all think :)**


	9. Casualty

**Well I'm sorry it's been so long! I've been trying to get some inspiration to write for a while and I've found passion in my other fics but I've been struggling with this one. Don't worry though, even if I do disappear for a while it won't be forever. **

**Anyway bit of a Clexa moment (Don't get too excited though)**

**Enjoy!**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_The first casualty of war is innocence_

_Platoon_

Octavia stepped away from the fire and looked around at the face of TonDC. She was looking for one familiar face in particular. Lincoln had left her there with the promise of returning to the nearest village and surely this was it.

She frowned and stepped through a small crowd scanning their faces and groaned internally when she once again came up short.

The village wasn't particularly big but still it seemed to be pull of people and the crowd growing around the commander was getting harder to navigate. Admitting defeat Octavia pulled away and stepped out of the throng of people only to be met with the grounder general glaring at her from across the path. Octavia gulped and wandered over but held her head high as she approached.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the sky girl, "What do you want?" She snarled out.

Octavia wasn't deterred by the hostility, "I'm looking for Lincoln"

The general snorted and moved to walk away but Octavia cornered her earning a glare, "Where is he?"

"Lincoln is not your concern"

"You don't seem concerned" She challenged.

"That boy has a habit of disappearing. He will reappear in a few days"

The grounder attempted to navigate around Octavia but once again the young Blake cut off her path, "Wait. Are you saying he didn't come back?"

"I am saying he has disappeared sky girl. Now move"

Octavia allowed her to pass and watched the woman walk away with a frown. She didn't seem bothered by Lincoln's disappearance but after a=everything she had seen since arriving on Earth Octavia was starting to suspect that all was not as it seemed.

She turned around to carry on searching the village but was cut off as Bellamy stepped into her line of sight, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Move Bell"

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at her earning an eye-roll, "I said; where are you going?"

"Looking for a friend"

"What friend?"

Octavia snorted and crossed her own arms to match her brother, "A friend"

Bellamy shook his head, "If you think I'm going to let you look-"

"You can't stop me Bell" She snapped.

His eyes widened but now he was smiling instead, "Actually I wasn't going to. If you let me finish what I was going to say was; If you think I'm going to let you look alone then you've got another thing coming. I'm coming with you"

XoXoXoX

Lexa stayed at Clarke's side until the last of the embers had burnt out and all that was left was the smoke rising from the ashes. The blonde was staring blankly into the remainder of the fire trying to ignore the pair of emerald eyes boring into the side of her head.

"I lost someone special to me too"

Clarke looked up and was surprised to see the sadness residing there. She waited patiently for the brunette to continue, "Her name was Costia. She was captured by the ice nation who's Queen believed she knew my secrets because she was mine. They tortured her, killed her, cut off her head..."

She swallowed down the bile that had risen to her mouth at the description. It wasn't the same situation, Lexa knew that, but the effect was the same Clarke was sure. Clarke sighed and shook her head.

"That's…"

Lexa gave a short nod, "I know"

"How did you-"

"Cope?"

Clarke nodded and Lexa looked back to the fire, "By recognising it for what it is… Weakness"

"What is? Love?" Lexa nodded and Clarke sighed, "I could never do that"

"Then you put the people you care about in danger" She snapped back.

Lexa turned to leave but Clarke grasped her arm and pulled her back ignoring the glares shot at her by the nearest group of grounders, "We kissed in that tunnel and I know you felt something and you saved my life more than once. Are you going to tell me that was weakness?"

The weight of her words seemed to weigh heavily with Lexa as she stared at Clarke with an unreadable expression.

Clarke shook her head but didn't let go of her arm, "I was dragged into that mountain against my will, watched people, your people, get dragged away and drained of their life. I didn't know if I was getting out of their or not but you were at the forefront of my mind and that hasn't changed since I arrived back. I know you were looking for me Lexa, I know you felt the same"

Lexa was watching her with a stoic expression but Clarke could see the mask slipping slightly and gave her a pleading look asking for something, anything, which would allow her some access to the girl's thoughts.

Still she said nothing and Clarke sighed pulling her arm away and shaking her head, "I don't think you believe that Lexa and even if you do I know you care about me"

"I do" Lexa whispered, "But I can't do this Clarke"

With that she turned around and walked back down the path through TonDC leaving Clarke standing there feeling dejected.

XoXoXoX

Clarke looked up to see Raven glaring at her and rolled her eyes before walking over.

"Raven?"

"Clarke" She bit out.

Her eyes widened and she tried to place a reassuring hand on Raven's shoulder but she shrugged her off, "What is it?"

"Nice to see you move on quickly. Finn hasn't even stopped smoking and you're moving on to the commander instead"

Clarke's eyes were wide in disbelief as she looked at her friend, "Raven it's not like that-"

"Really?" She snarled, "Because that's exactly what it looks like. You couldn't wait for Finn to be out of the picture could you?"

"Don't you dare" Clarke stepped closer to the grieving girl, "I never asked Finn to kill those people and it's not my fault that Lexa had to answer for their deaths. That was Finn's choice Raven, not mine, and I never ever returned his feelings. I cared about him but I didn't love him not like he loved me, like he loved you…"

Raven scoffed and rolled her eyes so Clarke continued, "Believe me, don't believe me, but me and Lexa had a connection from the moment she saved me at the bottom of that cliff. It's not what you think though Raven; we aren't together"

They were interrupted by the approach of Bellamy and Octavia. Clarke smiled at them upon approach but it was half hearted and disappeared completely the moment she noticed the stony expressions across their face.

"What's wrong?"

"Lincoln's not here" Octavia said grimly.

For a moment Clarke wondered who he was but then her mind went back to the second grounder, the one who helped Lexa, which saved them that night. She nodded in understanding and Bellamy spoke next.

"We're going to go look for him"

"You think he's been taken by the mountain?" She asked with a frown and he shrugged.

"It's a possibility but the longer we wait the longer it'll be to find him"

Clarke nodded, "You better go then"

Raven laughed and flung her arms up, "Of course send more of our friends to their death"

"I'm not" She argued, "But someone needs to find him and-"

"And it should be one of us"

They all spun around to see Lexa and Anya strolling towards them closely followed by the grounder called Indra and Lexa's guard.

Anya's gaze lingered on Clarke for a moment before switching to the Blake siblings, "Indra told me your fears and I will be joinging you on the hunt for Lincoln"

"I think we'll be fine" Bellamy said.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at him and raised a hand to stop Indra charging forward, "Think of it as a peace offering through the alliance but non the less Lincoln is a friend and Anya has requested to search for him anyway. You will need someone who can track and Anya can do that. I see no reason for you to deny her this right"

"We can handle it" Bellamy looked between Clarke, Raven, Octavia and himself.

The commander's eyebrows raised and she coughed slightly hiding what Clarke can only assume was a disbelieving laugh, "Clarke stays here"

"No" Bellamy snapped folding his arms.

Lexa stepped forward to approach him and Clarke winced, "Clarke is the leader of your side for the alliance. She speaks for the sky people therefor she stays"

He looked like he would argue again so Clarke stepped in, "I've already agreed Bellamy and Raven can hardly walk with the brace so you and Octavia should go alone with Anya to search for Lincoln"

Bellamy glared at Lexa but didn't argue with Clarke and she let out a slight breath that at least he was listening to her.

"Then it's settled" Lexa looked to Clarke briefly who nodded before turning to Anya, "You will go with Bellamy and Octavia to search for Lincoln but you will return before the attack on mount weather"

Anya nodded and turned her gaze to the siblings who gave her slight nods and then turned to lead the way out of TonDC.

They watched them go and Raven too walked away to stand beside Kane and Abby who were watching from a distance. Lexa turned to Clarke, "The war council begins at dusk. Your presence will be requested"

Clarke nodded and that seemed to satisfy Lexa who then moved to speak briefly with Indra.

XoXoXoX

It was almost dark by the time Abby finally cornered Clarke alone and it was as every bit as painful and awkward as Clarke had imagined it would be.

"Please Clarke"

She rolled her eyes as her mother pleaded with her again. She just didn't understand how the Earth worked and she certainly didn't understand how fragile this alliance with the grounders was.

"I can't"

Abby stepped forward and grasped Clarke by her shoulders, "Please just come back with us to camp Jaha. Kane can do the war talk, I need you in medical Clarke that's what you were raised to do"

"It may be what I was raised to do" Clarke shrugged the hands from her arms, "But down here it's not where I'm needed. Lexa will only talk with me, you know that, and this alliance needs some form of trust to exist between us"

"But why does it have to be you?"

"Because it's just how things have worked out. I tried for this alliance before you arrived, now I have to see the end of it"

Abby sighed and rubbed her temple, "Clarke you need time to grieve"

"Don't tell me what I need"

"But you do" She argued, "You need to be able to grieve after Finn"

Clarke sighed, "I'm fine. I don't need time to grieve what I need is to find a way of getting my friends out of mount weather; that's my priority"

"Clarke-"

"No"

"But Clarke-"

"No" She snapped, "I won't hear it anymore. This is how things are anymore and if you don't like it tough because this is how things are happening"

Abby looked as though she would argue more but Lexa didn't give her a chance because suddenly she was calling for Clarke to join her in the war room. The blonde didn't wait to hear her mother's argument against this and instead walked away from the elder Griffin and over to the commander who was waiting patiently for her.

All Abby could do was watch her go and the door close behind her.

**Let me know watcha think :)**


	10. Fight for you

**Please enjoy guys sorry it took so long but it's a long one! Longest one yet! Hope that makes up for it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_"I'm going to fight. I'm going to fight for you. You need to remember that."_

_R.L. Griffin, Seamless_

Clarke hates her. With a burning passion that seems to erupt even at the mere sight of the commander strolling across the village to the war meeting. Okay maybe she doesn't hat her. Maybe Clarke's real anger came from the fact that Lexa won't even meet her eye in the war meetings, nor will she comment on any of her theories and she especially won't allow herself to be caught alone with Clarke at any moment. Which, she would like to point out, is stupid considering they're the only two equally stationed leaders here and they should be planning together. Clarke is starting to wonder whether she really fought her way through the grounders and out of mount weather just to be faced with this. Lexa infuriated her. Yet she also managed to remain slightly endearing at the same time and that is what annoyed Clarke most of because even when the two of them were mid argument she had the strange desire to throttle her and kiss her at the same time.

Clarke looked up from the fire she was sitting by. It had been a long night and Lexa finally had agreed to take a break when one of the generals pulled his blade on another over the tiniest dispute. The sun was just starting to rise and the embers of the fire were dying out but the crisp morning air still forced Clarke to tighten her jacket around her as she watched the grounders begin to start their daily routine.

She watched as the flap of the commander's tent pulled back to reveal Lexa. The commander spoke briefly to her guards before gazing around the camp. Her eyes caught Clarke's but instead of making her way over Lexa turned on her heel and back over to the war room.

Clarke rolled her eyes and stood from the log with a stretch that cracked her back. It was now that she could see further over the camp and Clarke could see one of the generals, Quint she thinks his name is, glaring at her from his spot opposite her. She turned away from him and chose rather to go for a short walk to clear her head knowing that Lexa would no doubt appreciate her absence for a few hours. It appeared however that the commander had other ideas because no sooner had she made to leave than Lexa's voice called her name through the air. She groaned internally before clearing her face of the annoyance then turning to make her way over to the commander ready for another war meeting.

It appeared this one would be no better than the others.

No sooner had she entered than Quint started complaining about the exact issue Clarke had been under the impression they had dealt with the day before. Even Lexa was looking angered now.

"We never fully discussed all methods of entering the mountain" He snapped.

Clarke had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "And I told you that can't be your priority! It doesn't matter how you get in if you can't even reach the mountain. The acid fog has to be our priority"

She shot Lexa a pleading look but it was Quint that responded, "You don't tell me what my priority is sky girl. If I say we need a way in then we need a way in… The acid fog means nothing if we cannot do that"

"Do you have an idea?"

Clarke met Lexa's firm gaze with a frown, "An idea for what?"

"How to take down the acid fog" Lexa was holding Clarke's sketched map of the mountain of the exit she and Anya had used but her expression told Clarke that the commander was growing bored of the repeating conversation.

"Well no but-"

"I told you" Quint slammed his fist down on the table with a snarl as he glared at Clarke, "All she offers us is no. Instead of telling us what we can't do and distracting us with things we can't control why don't you offer us something we can use?"

Clarke stared right back at him, "What do you want from me? I've given you the best information and view of the mountain that you've had for years. You've never been more well-informed on the mountain and I'm telling you what you need to focus on… Okay I don't have an idea but that doesn't mean we can't think of something"

"How-" Sneered Quint, "Are we supposed to take down something inside of the mountain?"

It was all she could do to stop herself from grabbing the gun currently hanging at her side but still she couldn't help the twitch of her fingers. He was the worst of Lexa's generals as the others seemed to be slightly more inclined to listen to her ideas… Quint just hated her. Pure and simple.

"Quint" Lexa said warningly.

"Apologies commander"

He pulled back but it was clear that the matter wasn't resolved and instead Clarke was forced to stand there for the rest of the meeting as Lexa went over the supplies for the army. The matter of the acid fog wasn't touched again and Clarke got the feel that Lexa wanted to avoid it until everyone was slightly less tense and miserable.

XoXoXoX

Abby looked up from the note she was holding to see Marcus making his way towards her. He shot her a questioning look and she merely handed the page to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Jaha's gone"

"Gone?" He quickly scanned the text, "Gone where?"

"God knows but he's taken men and guns with him" Abby hung her head in her hands as Marcus ran an anxious hand through his hair. They really needed the man-power.

"If the grounders turn on us we won't last ten seconds Abby"

"I know"

Marcus sat himself down on Abby's left as they watched the camp move around them. There weren't many of the original Arkers alive and there was even less of the 100 but somehow they were surviving. Maybe, just maybe, Lexa would let them stay after the battle with mount weather.

Abby let out a long sigh, "I don't like it"

"What?"

She gave him a look, "How close Clarke is to the commander"

"Maybe it'll work in our favour" He shrugged, "She seems genuine"

"She's a child" Abby snapped.

"Lexa or Clarke?"

"Both of them…"

Indra had arrived the morning before ready to train some of the Arkers in the grounders fighting style but so far the two groups refused to mingle and Indra herself wasn't making any effort to change that. Marcus didn't want to push their people but, unlike Abby, he could see past the next battle and knew they would eventually run out of bullets. If they didn't learn how to fight then they too would face similar survival issues as mount weather.

"I think Lexa's fair…" At Abby's incredulous look he raised his hands in defence, "Hear me out. I strongly believe that she will let us stay here for our assistance in helping to rescue her people from mount weather. She's a leader, not a soldier, and so her actions are determined by what's best for her people… The commander's no fool. She won't want another war after just rescuing her people from the mountain. We have to have faith in that"

"Do we?"

"Have faith in Clarke Abby"

Marcus rose from his seat with an awkward pat on her shoulder before leaving to help train some of the Arkers that still didn't quite know how to wield a gun. Maybe he could even convince a few grounders to try.

XoXoXoX

Clarke finally got her moment of piece after the war meeting finished and she managed to escape for a quick nap before leaving for a moment of quite. Ton DC was too cramped and she felt the heat and temperaments go to her head.

Her feet were snapping twigs as she walked through the forest but she didn't care. It wasn't like all those weeks before when they feared the grounders every time anyone left camp… Now their greatest threat was the mountain. Somewhere between landing on earth and being taken by the mountain men Clarke's hearing had become unusually sensitive. It perked up the further she got away from camp and soon they picked up a second set of footsteps joining her own though it was clear they weren't trying to hide their presence from Clarke.

She turned on her heel and was surprised to see Lexa standing there. The commander was wearing her armour without war paint and looked less intimidating than the other times Clarke had seen her but still it did nothing to quell the anger in the pit of her stomach.

Lexa raised an eyebrow and drew herself closer to the blonde, "You should not be alone Clarke"

"I'll be fine" She snapped.

The commander faltered in her steps seemingly shocked by Clarke's sudden anger. Any display of emotion was gone a moment later and Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight.

"I know the generals can be quite hot headed but they didn't get where they are by being kind and caring"

"I gathered"

She really couldn't help the sarcasm dripping from her tongue but having the brunette this close and alone was reminding her of the conversation beside the pyre. Lexa's refusal to even admit her feelings spiked a whole new level of anger within her.

"Clarke" Lexa stepped closer so she was standing directly in front of Clarke, "I know how difficult the war meetings can be but the generals just have the war's best intentions in mind. It's nothing personal"

She scoffed, "You think I'm angry about that?"

Lexa furrowed her brow in confusion, "You are not?"

"No!" Clarke laughed in exasperation, "Lexa I-"

Suddenly she was cut off as her body was tackled to the side as an arm wrapped around her middle and another held tightly over her mouth. Clarke's eyes widened in realisation that Lexa was currently holding her tightly to her front against the trunk of a tree.

She mumbled against the hand over her mouth but Lexa merely hissed for her to be quiet. When she tried to speak a second time the commander lowered her mouth so it was next to Clarke's ear and she whispered, "Silence. Reapers"

Clarke turned her head to look of Lexa's shoulder where there were a group of around ten reapers hunched over as they moved quickly through the forest. She felt Lexa's body tense up behind her and internally groaned as the reapers came to a stop not a few feet from where they were hiding. Clarke didn't know much about these creatures but she had seen enough in that tunnel when Lexa had fled for her life (After kissing Clarke…).

She prayed they would move on but it looked as though the group was staying put for the moment as they all crouched down low against the ground and began searching through their packs.

"They aren't going anywhere anytime soon" Clarke whispered when Lexa removed the hand from her mouth and she felt the commander nod against her shoulder.

"They could see us if we attempt to move"

"And if we don't?"

"Then they will definitely see us and kill us"

Clarke closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, "So either way the odds aren't good?"

"We won't make it back to camp before they catch us" Clarke could practically hear the brunette running through all their options, "We can't out run them so our only hope is to find somewhere to hide…"

"Is there somewhere?"

"There is… One place" Lexa admitted cautiously and Clarke got the feeling that it wasn't a favoured choice but currently their options were looking a little slim.

"Have you got a better idea?"

"Can you run?" She retorted.

"Yes"

Lexa nodded her approval and lowered her arms from around Clarke, "Good. Then follow me closely and attempt to stay silent"

Clarke ignored the obvious jibe at the noise of her feet through the forest earlier and moved so Lexa could slip from behind her ready to lead them away. The two leaders keep low as they attempted to creep away from the surrounding reapers. She allowed herself to believe that they might actually make it when her foot slipped and Lexa was forced to jump back to cushion her fall. The two of them collapsed to the ground and Clarke let out a short cry at the feeling of her ankle twist from underneath her. Lexa pulled away and stared down at Clarke with wide, concerned eye but was distracted a second later by the sound of the reapers shouting to one another.

Lexa didn't wait to look back and instead propped Clarke's arm over her shoulder. She took Clarke's weight with her own and half carried her back down through the trees attempting to keep a fast pace. Clarke could hear the reapers crying to one another still behind them and she didn't know if they realised the presence of the two leaders or not but didn't doubt that Lexa wouldn't wait around to find out.

She realised they weren't heading back to the camp and shot Lexa a panicked look but she merely pulled Clarke towards an opening ahead of them.

"We will not make it back in time"

A short roar sounded from behind them and Clarke felt Lexa freeze against her. She looked up to see the panciked expression on the commander's face, "Reapers?"

"No" Whispered Lexa, "Monaw"

Clarke didn't know what that was but, as another roar sounded followed by a scream that sounded horribly like a reaper, she decided she didn't want to find out. Lexa dragged Clarke through the pipe until they came up inside a small enclosure covered in foliage and littered with decaying carcasses. Clarke gagged at the smell but pushed it back in favour of following Lexa up and over the stoned surface. It was hard going due to her ankle but she powered through refusing to be the reason why she and Lexa died here today. Actually she was amazed Lexa hadn't already left her.

Another roar sounded as they reached the top of the stone slab and this time it was terrifyingly close than before. Clarke shared a panicked look with Lexa. The brunette pushed Clarke towards the railing furthest ahead of them and they ran (as best they could) away from the sounds of the approaching Monaw. She reached the bars first and gasped at the height ahead of them.

"Lexa" She croaked, "I can't jump that with my ankle"

"You're going to have to Clarke"

Another roar.

They whipped around to see the sharp teeth of the Monaw mid roar glaring at them across the space. The reapers didn't stand a chance.

Clarke swallowed and glanced at Lexa who gave her a brief nod then unsheathed her sword. She stepped in front of Clarke raised the blade up with a sharp, "Go!"

She pushed back the anxiety and pulled herself up and over the railings. For a moment she was suspended mid-air before she plummeted down and collided heavily with the concrete below. Clarke let out another pained cry as her ankle protested heavily with the landing. She looked up to see Lexa gazing down at her and indicated for the brunette to follow.

Lexa gave a nod then pulled herself up and over the railings to a smiliar position as Clarke. Just as she jumped a huge black hand shot out and collided with her body… She let out a pained cry as she was forcefully thrown to the ground beside Clarke where the blonde stood watching in horror.

Clarke ignored the screaming in her ankle and collapsed next to the commander who stared up at her dazed. She forced herself up into a crouching positon then raised a shaky finger to the gate ahead of them.

She helped Lexa shakily to her feet and they leant against one another as they stumbled to the gate where they were forced to crawl through the gap before kicking it down just as the Monaw appeared again. Clarke looked up to see the thick door of the cell ahead of them and pulled Lexa fter her. Thr brunette was still carrying Clarke despite the pain in her own body and when she looked over her shoulder she was horrified to see the Monaw breaking through.

"Close the door" She snapped at Clarke as she pushed the blonde inside the cell.

Lexa raised her sword but felt it slip from her hand as she was struck across the chest and flung into the opposite wall.

Clarke stretched out to grasp the fallen sword and pushed the door closed, locking it with the blade, before the Monaw could break through for another strike. The blonde felt back against the dirt covered cell floor as the beast roared and banged heavily against the door but let out a slight sigh of relief when it held strong.

Once the adrenaline left her body the pain in her ankle returned but once again she was forced to ignore its protest as she moved to crawl over to the fallen commander.

Lexa was gasping heavily where she lay awkwardly and instantly Clarke saw that the Monaw had dented her armour over her lungs cutting off her access to breath. She was clearly struggling to draw breath and she unsheathed the brunette's dagger from her side so she could rip apart the armour.

The moment the chest guard was removed a ragged breath cut through the brunette and she collapsed back against the ground now breathing easily. Clarke watched her gently as she caught her breath looking for any other signs of injury.

"Clarke" Lexa croaked, "Thank you"

She nodded gently watching her breath for a moment before then turning to her own injury that was still throbbing prominently. Lexa watched Clarke's movement and forced her body into an upright position as she followed Clarke's movements carefully.

Clarke winced as she gently fingered the swollen flesh. It didn't feel broken but she could well have fractured her heel. A ripping sound drew her attention and she looked up to see Lexa tearing her shirt apart at the bottom. The protest died on her lips as the blonde gently raised the injured ankle to her lap and began wrapping it with warm, gentle hands that Clarke didn't think she was capable of. Lexa focussed on wrapping the injury but it was all Clarke could do to stop herself from staring at the intense look on the brunette's face and the warmth currently spreading from her ankle. Once she was finished Lexa didn't make any move to remove Clarke's foot from her lap and rather chose to lean back slowly against the wall with closed eyes. The blonde allowed herself to lean her left side against the wall and carefully watched Lexa's breathing for a moment making sure it had indeed gone back to normal.

"You're staring Clarke"

She looked up to see the brunette's eyes still closed and blushed at being caught. Lexa let out a deep sigh as her fingers rose up to gently run soothingly against Clarke's injured ankle. She felt it twinge slightly at the contact but it didn't hurt, rather Clarke found it quite calming.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" She asked.

Lexa shifted slightly, "My back hurts slightly but nothing major Clarke… How is your ankle?"

She knew that was a lie. Her back must seriously be killing her right now and Clarke had no doubt that the commander was aching all over after being hit not once but twice by that beast.

"Better" She lied, "We could move soon"

"We aren't going anywhere until the Monaw leaves Clarke"

"I guess we'll be here a while then"

Lexa smirked lightly but still kept her eyes closed, "Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Clarke"

Clarke scoffed, "Neither is ignoring your feelings"

Silence hit them and for a moment she wondered if that had been pushing Lexa too far but then the commander let out a dissatisfied sigh as she opened her eyes and turned to Clarke. There was something wavering in the green orbs that she couldn't put her finger on and yet still seemed to swim with deep emotion that Clarke knew Lexa would never allow to grace her features.

"Clarke… I told you of what happened to Costia"

"I know Lexa"

"No" She sighed, "You don't know"

Clarke shook her head, "Then tell me"

She watched Lexa swallow and her eyes darted around in a way that made her look slightly panicked, "She died because of me Clarke, because of who I am, and I can't let that happen again"

"You think it will?"

"We're in the middle of a war Clarke" She reminded her, "People die"

"They do… But people also survive and do you really think your feelings will change whether you accept them or not?"

Lexa gasped slightly and for a moment Clarke thought she might actually cry, "I can't feel again Clarke. I can't face that again" She pleaded quietly.

Clarke leaned forward and lifted her hand up to gently cup Lexa's cheek, "Please Lexa, for me, feel for me… You can do it. You're strong remember?"

The brunette swallowed again and this time a tear did escape which Clarke wiped away almost instantly with her thumb. Lexa leant forward an inch before faltering. She tried one last time, "It hurts Clarke"

"Feel" Clarke whispered as she closed the gap so her lips barely grazed the brunette's. Tears were now falling freely and her eyes were closed again as Clarke closed her own inching closer each time, "Feel for me"

Her eyes flickered down to the brunette's lips and pressed forward. Her lips moved gently against Lexa's plump ones and it was mixed with tears falling from the commander's eyes but she didn't care. It was a kiss filled with hope and that's all that mattered.

XoXoXoX

Abby had arrived at TonDC just as dusk settled over them with Raven at her side but she was annoyed to discover that neither Clarke nor the commander were anywhere in sight. At first she considered they must still be in a war meeting however after spotting more than one general she was left to concede that this was not the case.

She was pacing and that only seemed to be angering the mechanic next to her.

"Cool it Abby. Clarke will be fine… She's with the commander"

"That's what I'm worried about" She snapped back.

Raven rolled her eyes but said nothing and allowed the older Griffin to continue her concerned pacing. Soon enough a shout sounded from the entrance of TonDC and she spun around to see Lexa hobbling in supporting Clarke who was gingerly attempting to walk with an injured ankle. Instantly she ran forward with Nyko at her side.

Lexa snapped orders to Nyko who turned to Abby, "Follow me to the medical tent"

Abby nodded and carefully stood to Clarke's right side with concerned eyes. Nyko led the four of them into the tent where Abby and Lexa lowered Clarke to the furs nearest the entrance then Nyko attempted to lead Lexa way but she shook him off.

"What happened?"

Clarke shot her mother a look, "We ran into some trouble"

"I realise that" She frowned but Lexa lowered herself down on the furs on Clarke's left. She tried to ignore the tender look passed between them and the way their hands were still linked loosely to one side.

"I think I may have damaged my heel" Clarke winced as Abby carefully unwrapped the bandage.

Abby nodded, "It's badly swollen…" She trailed off taking note of the injuries but they were interrupted by the arrival of Indra through the tent flap.

Lexa frowned at the general, "What is it Indra?"

"Anya has returned" They all looked up to the grounder general, "And they have a reaper"

**Let me know watcha think OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH**


	11. Plans come together

**It's all getting into the planning now. Soon it'll all kick off XD how bloody exciting!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing p.s. I love this song**

_"We all are living in a dream, But life ain't what it seems Oh everything's a mess  
And all these sorrows I have seen they lead me to believe that everything's a mess  
But I wanna dream, I wanna dream, Leave me to dream."_

_Imagine Dragons, Dream_

When she came to it was to the feel of warm furs wrapped around her and a light fire burning in the corner. The tent was dark so she knew instantly that it was still night time but Clarke only had eyes for the brunette sitting on a chair beside her bed. Lexa's eyes were closed but Clarke could tell she wasn't sleeping and smiled to herself at the sight.

Clarke lifted her hand to capture Lexa's that was propped up on the arm of the chair. The commander's eyes flickered open at the feeling wide with shock but they calmed at the sight of Clarke awake on the bed. Lexa smiled at her and linked her hand with Clarke's.

"Hey commander"

"Clarke" Lexa smirked at her.

The blonde rolled her eyes and frowned as a yawn stretched across her face, "Is it late?"

"Early morning I believe"

Clarke looked back up at and gazed into the green eyes that were watching her tenderly. Lexa's thumb was rubbing across the back of her hand gently and Clarke couldn't help but marvel at the change in pace from the days previously.

"So yesterday happened…"

"We kissed" Lexa confirmed.

Clarke hummed in agreement, "Not for the first time"

"Someone told me that meant feelings were involved…" She smiled at the sight of Lexa gazing down at her with an amused expression.

"I think it does" Clarke laughed then turned serious a second later as she tightened her hold on Lexa's hand, "But promise me this isn't going to be like before? That you won't just push me back… Tell me that this is it now?"

Lexa leant over gently and kissed Clarke's forehead, "I promise Clarke. I will stand by you from this point forward… We are in this together but don't forget that who I am with you and who I am for my people have to be two different people. I can allow you to see Lexa but for my people I must always be Heda"

"I understand"

"Do you?"

She nodded and kissed Lexa's hand, "More than you know"

Lexa gave a slight smile then leant down to brush her lips against Clarke's but the blonde surged forward and captured the brunette's lips with her own. Clarke hummed at the feel of Lexa against her but their moment was ruined by the sound of the ten flap opening.

She cracked open her eyes to see Abby standing there looking slightly flustered and Clarke blushed as Lexa stood awkwardly from her place beside Clarke's cot.

"I must speak with Indra" She gave Clarke one last lingering look and nodded curtly to Abby before moving past the Chancellor and leaving the tent.

Abby coughed and made her way over to check Clarke's ankle. She unwrapped the injury silently and didn't look up to meet her daughter's gaze or attempt to make conversation. Clarke let out a frustrated sigh whilst running a hand through her hair.

"Alright. What is it?"

Abby faltered in her movements but still didn't look up, "I don't know what you're talking about Clarke"

"I'm sure there's a speech about Lexa or the grounders waiting to explode so why don't you just get it over and done with already" She huffed.

"Clarke that's not-" Abby cut off with a frustrated sigh as she finished re-wrapping Clarke's ankle finally looking up to meet the girl's stony expression, "This is a good example as any… Look at you! You and Lexa disappear for half a day then return injured. What am I supposed to think?"

"You don't have to trust the grounders-"

"Good. Because I don't" She snapped.

Clarke glared at her, "-You just have to trust me!"

"I do trust you Clarke"

"No you don't" She let out an exasperated laugh, "You don't trust anyone but the adults from the Ark. Sometimes I think you really did want the 100 dead when you sent us down here"

"That's not fair" Abby frowned.

"Isn't it?" Clarke watched her mother stare back with careful eyes, "Isn't it the truth? If you had your way you would be storming TonDC right now with guns. It's only because of me that you're not… The grounders aren't the enemy"

"It's not as simple as that"

Abby pulled herself to her full height and glared down at Clarke, "Make no mistake Clarke that the grounders may look to you for guidance but from the Ark I am still the Chancellor. I'm in charge and when this is all over I will be having the final say when it comes to the grounders"

"You would be stupid not to form a permanent alliance with them" Clarke glowered up at her.

Her mother turned on her heel and stormed over to the entrance but stopped herself before leaving and turned to Clarke with narrowed eyes, "That's for me to decide. Not you"

With that she left Clarke lying there. The blonde stared after her mother and attempted to quell the anger that her visit had caused within her but the sight of Lexa entering again pushed the burning down to a light simmer. The commander smiled carefully as she wandered over and it was only then that Clarke realised she was limping slightly.

She forced herself up into an upright position as Lexa sat down to her left, "How are your injuries?"

"I am fine Clarke"

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Don't lie to me"

"I am not" Lexa snorted, "My back hurts a little if you must know but it is no hindrance and Nyko believe it will fade over the next day or so"

"As long as that's it"

She was watching Clarke with affectionate eyes as she let out a light chuckle and took the blonde's hand in her own, "That is all Clarke. Though I do need you to join me in the war room and I'm afraid it cannot wait… Can you walk?"

Clarke smirked at her, "With help"

XoXoXoX

She pinched the bridge of her nose as Octavia and Anya ran through the events of the previous few days again. Abby, as she had been in TonDC anyway, was standing to the side watching them with an unreadable expression as Lexa took in the information Anya was giving her.

Indra scoffed, "He should be killed"

"No" Octavia protested.

The general stepped forward menacingly with her blade drawn, "I do not take orders from you. Reapers are to be killed on sight, Anya knows this, and bringing him here was foolish… There is nothing we can do for him so he should be put out of his misery now"

Indra turned to make her leave but Clarke darted forward to cut off her exit, "Wait!"

The grounder woman looked ready to push Clarke to the side but stood down with an order from Lexa as they all watched Clarke curiously. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself gingerly on her injured ankle, "There might be something we can do for him"

"Clarke's right" Abby said thoughtfully, "The only way they could possibly have forced Lincoln into a transition like this in so little time is through medical methods"

"And you can undo it" Lexa finished, catching on to Clarke's thinking, with a quick glance to the blonde.

"Possibly…"

"Good enough for me" Snorted Octavia earning a hard glare from Indra.

Lexa nodded to Abby, "Do what you must"

The dismissal was clear and Clarke shot her mother a warning look as she looked as though she might argue with the commander but at the look from Clarke she left the war meeting without complaint. Clarke let out the breath she had been holding then looked back to Anya and Octavia.

"So where's Bellamy?"

Octavia bit her lip, "That's… a little more complicated"

"What?"

"We came into contact with a group of reapers" Anya jumped in, "That's where we found Lincoln… Bellamy had an idea for how to deal with the acid fog"

Clarke's eyes widened and she shared a look with Lexa, "How?"

"Bellamy gave himself up"

Her jaw dropped but before she could say anything Octavia raised her hands in defence, "I hated the plan too but when he explained it to me there really isn't another way… They're going to take him right into the chamber where you and Anya were held. You got free so can he. Bellamy will find a way to contact us with the 100's help and explain what's happening"

"An inside man" Lexa whispered her eyes wide as she stared off in thought.

Clarke's shocked expression was replaced by one of determination. Bellamy had already gone through with this and there was no way for them to call him back so their best bet right now was to do all they could to assist him from the outside.

"Trojan horse" Octavia smirked.

She whipped up and let out a light gasp which drew all eyes to the blonde, "We've been trying to think of a way to get your army inside but they're already there"

Anya frowned as did Indra and Lexa shot Clarke a questioning look, "Mount weather has your people caged inside. All we need is someone to let them out… Bellamy"

"The acid fog, the army…" Lexa raised her hand to tap her cheek thoughtfully, "This could work"

"It's the best plan we've got"

"It's the only plan we've got" Lexa's lips were pursed into an amused smirk and Clarke felt a spark of hope ignite inside her. Maybe they did have a chance yet.

XoXoXoX

Lexa gazed down at the table littered with maps and scrolls. It was all the information she had on the mountain and yet, despite the new development with Bellamy, there was something still eating away at her. Even if they got inside there was no guarantee they would even make it to the president before his army pushed back. Sure Lexa had the numbers but their guns would halt even the largest army before it reached its destination. No what Lexa needed was a distraction… A way to slip her and Clarke's people out of the mountain before the mountain men even realises they were gone. The leaders could be dealt with soon after but once her people were gone the president's only source of leverage would be gone.

Clarke would want the innocent people to be kept alive, Lexa knew that, but what Clarke didn't realise was that may not be an option within the heat of battle and if came down to it she would put her people's lives above theirs. The mountain must fall, no matter the cost, even at the expense of her sanity.

Footsteps approached and Lexa looked up to see Anya entering her tent. She nodded in respect at the sight of her commander, "Heda"

"Anya. I am pleased you returned safe"

"As am I Heda" Anya came to a stop at Lexa's side gazing down at the maps, "You summoned me?"

Lexa nodded, "Clarke mentioned they have a mechanic that may be able to find a way of opening the main doors and deal with the acid fog. She goes by the name of Raven and it seems that she may be the key to taking down the mountain…"

"What would you like me to do Heda?"

She stood back from the table and faced Anya so the two women were staring at one another, "I need a guarantee that nothing will happen to Raven before her job is complete. I'm placing you as her personal guard"

"Personal guard?" Anya scrunched up her nose and looked offended at the thought but Lexa knew Anya and she knew threat, unlike Indra, Anya would follow her orders no matter how much she disliked them.

"Yes Anya. You will ride for camp Jaha immediately with Clarke to collect Raven"

Anya gave a slow nod, "Sha Heda"

Lexa watched her go then turned back to the table. Indeed it did look as though Raven would be the key to all this… But only as long as Bellamy could get inside.

**Let me know watcha think ;)**


	12. The sniper

**These chapters are always fun. I have the best ending planned! _ I just hope you don't hate me! **

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing**

_"Mad Hatter: "Why is a raven like a writing-desk?"_

_"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" the Hatter said, turning to Alice again._

_"No, I give it up," Alice replied: "What's the answer?"_

_"I haven't the slightest idea," said the Hatter"_

_― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

"You can help him though right?"

Octavia and Abby were both standing in front of Lincoln who was chained heavily to the post in the middle of the tent. The commander had set up a high number of guards outside. She wanted them to cure Lincoln but the priority of TonDC would have to come first and if he got loose then that would do more harm than good… And they may be forced to kill him.

Abby knelt down in front of Lincoln as he glared at her through blood-shot eyes, "I think our best bet is just to wait it out until the drug leaves his system"

"Wait?"

She looked over to the young girl who was pacing anxiously behind her and sent her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Octavia. There's no way to get the drug out… We'll have to wait it out I'm afraid"

"Okay" Octavia nodded, "And when it leaves his system then you can heal him?"

"I'll do my best"

She wasn't going to give Octavia false hope but Abby really didn't know what the after-effects of the drug would be. It really was a waiting game.

The tent entrance moved as the commander entered looking around at them, her eyes lingering on Lincoln, "I trust you have everything you need"

"I may need to go back to camp Jaha for some medical supplies"

"You are better equipped to handle this in camp Jaha?"

Abby nodded. Lexa called over her shoulder for the guards waiting outside, "We should move him then, he cannot stay here and I fear that if something were to happen we are ill-equiped for it"

"Thank you commander" Abby watched the guards move to grasp a struggling Lincoln tightly, "Make sure he stays contained until we get back"

Lexa gave a nod for the guards to follow her orders then moved out of the way so they could drag the reaper over to one of their carts to escort him back.

Octavia jumped forward, "Maybe it would be best if we took him to the dropship… That way he can't hurt anyone if he were to escape"

"And it is half-way from here to camp Jaha so it's less distance to travel" Abby observed.

Lexa shouted the orders to her men and Abby clambered up onto the cart to assist with Lincoln. Octavia was about to follow when the commander called her back.

"Indra will stay with you at the dropship as a guard"

The general materialised at the commander's side almost instantly with a ready-made argument etched onto her face but she was shot down with just one look from Lexa. Indra grumbled slightly to herself but nodded to Lexa then stormed off to follow Abby and the others.

Octavia gave her thanks to the commander then followed the others on, eager to help Lincoln as soon as possible.

XoXoXoX

Clarke rode into camp Jaha with Anya at her side. Kane was waiting for them when they arrived, opened the gates willingly at their approach, and nodding for a few Arkers to care for their horses. Monroe sidled up with a small smile as Marcus came back to greet them.

"Clarke"

"Monroe" She gave her a nod then looked to Kane who was looking between the two arrivals.

"Clarke" He gave her a questioning look, "What can I do for you?"

"Actually I'm here for Raven"

Kane's eyes widened but he nodded, "Last I saw she was in her room. 298 just down the hall when you enter"

"Thanks"

Clarke led Anya inside. They followed Kane's directions and Clarke paused outside the door before knocking and pushing it open to see the mechanic sat against a desk. She looked up at their entrance with a miserable expression that immediately turned to surprise at seeing them standing there.

"Clarke" Raven's eyes flickered over to Anya, "What can I do for you?"

She sat down beside the girl, "We need your help"

Raven scoffed then indicated to her leg with the crutch, "Not much I can do Clarke"

"Trust me. You can do this"

She narrowed her eyes at Clarke then slowly began to nod, "Alright. I'm listening"

Anya stood at the door awkwardly allowing the two to talk freely. She had no knowledge of what Clarke planned Raven to do but as long as those doors opened and their army could walk inside she didn't really care. She just had to remind herself that she was here by direct orders from the commander.

Clarke smiled at Raven, "Did you get the radio working?"

"Sure" She shrugged, "But it's all radio silence out there…"

"I'm relying on Bellamy using Monty or one of the others to find a way of contacting us once he's inside so I need someone to watch that radio"

"It's in the workshop right now but I'm not allowed in there"

Clarke paused and shot Raven a look, "What? Why? When did that happen?"

Raven bit her lip with a nervous shoft in her posture, "As soon as we arrived back here. Apparently because I stole that pod I'm now a criminal too" She raised a hand at the affronted look on Clarke's face, "And before you say anything, No, I'm not a prisoner… However Kane has made it perfectly clear along with Abby that I'm not allowed anywhere near the controls or mechancis of the Ark"

"And they have a decent mechanic to deal with that do they?"

"There's always Wick"

"Who the hell is Wick?"

Raven laughed lightly, "He's one of the Ark survivors that came down with them… and he's a right pig-head"

"Not a fan?"

"Not particularly" She scrunched her nose, "But he's the only one with access to a work shop"

Clarke light out a sigh. She should have seen something like this coming… Of course Abby and Kane would want to exercise control if nothing more than to make an example and prove to people that they were still in charge, "I'll speak to Kane. If we're going to have any hope of getting our people out of mount weather then I need you in a workspace working hard on a few things"

"What's the first thing?"

"Can you find a way of shutting down the acid fog?"

Raven huffed in frustration, "Possibly. But without a visual I won't know for sure… I suppose there are several ways of doing it but it's all chemistry so it might take me some time to figure that out"

"You can't just blow it?"

"That might do more harm than good… I'll figure it out"

Clarke didn't doubt that for a second then gave her a short nod, "We also need a way of opening the door at the front. Once Bellamy makes contact we'll have more information but until then-"

"Until then I can theorise" Raven smirked at her, "Relax Clarke. I got this. Anything else?"

"Radio, Fog, Door…" She listened then shook her head, "I don't think so but I'll let you know if we do"

Anya spoke up from her place beside the door causing both of them to jump having almost forgotten the grounder's presence, "Can you find a way of dealing with the reapers?"

Clarke nodded and looked to Raven. She scrunching her face in thought, "Possibly… That might also be something we need inside information"

The blonde stood from her chair and indicated for Anya to follow her, "I'll go and speak to Kane but I'll be back soon"

"Good luck"

Raven saw them out and Anya walked at Clarke's side as they made their way back outside the Ark. Clarke looked over the camp in search of Kane.

Anya was watching her with a frustrated look, "I don't like how much of this is relying on Bellamy"

"Neither do I" Clarke agreed, "But I don't think we have much of a choice"

"I hope you are right to have faith in him sky girl"

"As do I"

XoXoXoX

Octavia was kicking at the ground waiting for Abby to call her inside the dropship whilst Indra watched a few of the grounders spar outside. The older Griffin had disappeared inside not too long ago but so far not a sound had emerged from the ship. She looked up to see a grounder render another unconscious with an approving nod from Indra.

"Who's next?"

The hand holding the hilt of her sword tightened and she sheathed the blade before taking a confident step forward in front of the man, "I am"

"No" Indra snarled.

"I know how to fight" She snapped, "I'm not weak"

"Sky people are weak"

Octavia looked to the grounder in front of her who was looking between her and the general in confusion, not quite knowing what to do, and shot him a defiant look, "Then you will have no problem beating me"

Indra scoffed but gave a command to the grounder that then proceeded to turn to Octavia in a fighting stance, "Give her what she wishes"

Octavia managed to start off well. She ducked a blow to the left side of her head and then moved back just in time to avoid another blow to her face but the good luck seemed to stop there. Octavia was still mid-duck when the foot came up and collided with her chest. The force of it flung her back against the ground, hard, and she let out a short cry as the grounder then proceeded to kick her again. Her body was thrown up briefly before colliding with the ground hard. The grounder scoffed at her and turned away leaving her lying there in the dirt.

Octavia could feel the pain shooting through her ribs but she powered through it and forced her body to stand. She faced her opponent with a heavy breath and spat the blood from her mouth. He turned around and took a second to look her over in shock before darting forward. This time Octavia was ready and she ducked down before blow could come. His fist met air but his knee still managed to collide with her face. Octavia brought her own fist up forcing the grounder's head back in surprise at the sheer force of the attack. The grounder glowered at her and struck her hard across the back forcing Octavia's body to bed forward slightly as his leg came up once against to strike her across the face.

The last thing she remembers was Abby running from the dropship.

XoXoXoX

Clarke accepted the food Raven handed her with a small smile as the mechanic placed herself down gently beside her on the log. Anya sat across from them eating in silence.

"So" Raven eyed her warily with a short whisper, "What's with the grounder?"

"Anya? She's here with orders directly from the commander"

"As your guard?" Raven laughed and tucked into her plate of food.

At Clarke's silence she looked up to see the hint of a smile and sheepish look across the blonde's face. She let out a groan and dropped the slice of meat back down on the plate.

"What?"

Clarke was still watching her sympathetically, "Actually she's here as your guard"

"What?!" Raven spluttered.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. The commander felt that it was best if you're going to be the key as to whether we get into the mountain or not" Clarke looked over to Anya who was watching the younger members of the Ark move around with mild interest, "Besides she's no that bad"

"She tried to kill us!"

"So she's good at her job"

Raven rolled her eyes and Clarke let out an exasperated sigh, "Please just go with it… It's not forever"

"Fine" She looked over at the woman, "As long as she doesn't have to be there when I pee"

A shout caught their attention and they looked up to see the gates opening. In the darkness of the night Clarke couldn't make out the figure approaching but she stood from her seat and made her way over followed closely by Anya and Raven. As they neared the group Clarke could make out her mother at the forefront with Octavia at her side. The younger Blake was bloody and covered in mud but their attention was fixed on the man between the two guards behind them. Lincoln.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked as they neared them.

"Lincoln had a seizure" Abby rushed, "I managed to stabilize him but TonDC isn't as equipped as our and we went to the dropship for safety but he's still too far away for camp for me to do any good there. So we've brought him back"

Clarke nodded and watched Abby lead the grounders with Lincoln into the Ark. Octavia made to follow but she pulled her back and looked her up and down. She rolled her eyes.

"What Clarke?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Raven asked with wide eyes.

Octavia shrugged, "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger"

Anya snorted but said nothing. Clarke let out a sigh and nodded letting Octavia walk away so she could follow after Lincoln and Abby. She turned to Anya and Raven to say something but before she could Anya cut her off but shouting her name and diving across the short space between them to tackle her to the ground. Clarke heard the shot taken a moment later and felt someone scream. Her eyes were closed but when she opened them she saw Anya lying over her and Raven as Abby rushed towards them.

"W-What the-"

Anya pushed herself up from the ground and drew her sword before darting out from the gate with the grounder guards at her side. She turned to Raven who was watching her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" She grumbled pushing herself up on all fours, "What the hell was that?"

"Clarke!"

She looked up to see Abby nearing them, "Clarke are you okay?"

"I think so"

Kane was there a moment later, "I don't think anyone was shot"

Clarke forced herself up into a standing position as Anya appeared with the grounder guards dragging a man in a hazmat suite behind her. She stopped in front of Clarke and showed her the man.

"Mountain men"

"Take him inside" Snapped Abby.

Anya looked slightly annoyed at the order but complied anyway. Indra had been watching from the side but she drew Clarke's attention by pointing out that she had been the intended target of the sniper.

"We should warn the commander"

"Go back to TonDC" Clarke told her, "Tell her what's happened here and that we have a prisoner"

Indra gave a short nod then walked out of the gates. Clarke helped Raven up and turned to Abby with a stern expression, "I want to talk to the prisoner"

"That's not happening Clarke" Abby said immediately.

She pulled herself up to her full height and glared at her mother, "No, you're wrong, that is happening"

"You're not in charge-"

"No" Clarke agreed, "But I was the sniper's target and the commander will only work with me. It's better I question him rather than the grounders"

Abby looked conflicted and Clarke took the opportunity to turn around and make her way inside after Anya and the other grounders. She heard Raven follow on behind.

"Geezers Clarke"

Raven limped quickly after her, "That was badass"

"That was me putting my foot down"

"You think it's going to change her mind?"

"Probably not" She admitted, "But as long as it gives me time to question the prisoner then I don't really care"

They arrived at the cell block where Anya was standing in wait. She looked up at their approach and fell into step beside Clarke leading them to the holding cell for the sniper.

"He hasn't said anything and I doubt he will"

"You haven't got anything from him?"

Anya shrugged, "A name"

"Which is?"

"Emerson"

Clarke nodded her thanks and stopped upon approaching the cell. Emerson was leaning against the door but he smirked at the sight of Clarke and pushed off from the cell door so he was face to face with Clarke. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Emerson"

He raised his chin but said nothing.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to say anything?"

Emerson inclined his head slightly and she let out a long sigh.

"Last chance"

"Clarke"

She didn't turn around at the sound of her mother's voice but rather continued her stare-down with Emerson. Abby tried to push past but Anya blocked her path.

"Clarke stop this. None of this is for you to decide"

She bit her lip and eyed Emerson before turning to Anya, "He isn't going to tell us anything"

"No" The grounders agreed slowly, "Another use for him maybe?"

Clarke nodded. They needed to find a use for him rather than just to kill him… Bellamy still hadn't contacted them which meant they needed as much time as possible and preferably a way to keep all eyes on them rather than inside the mountain. If Cage began to panic about their own actions then maybe Bellamy would have a big enough window to be able to put their plan into action.

"Get him the hazmat suite and escort him to the gate"

The grounders moved forward and prepared the suite for Emerson. Abby jumped to Clarke and grasped her arm, "Clarke you can't do this. You aren't in charge here!"

Clarke spun and raised her chin defiantly, "I can do this. You may be the chancellor but I'm in charge"

Abby was in too much shock to respond so Clarke moved past her easily followed by the grounders with Emerson between them. With Anya at one side and Octavia at the other they stormed over to the gate. Once they reached it Clarke stood in front of Emerson and glared at him whilst he stared back with a curious expression.

"You're going to go back to the mountain" She growled, "And you're going to tell Cage that he can't win this. The grounder army is bigger than you think. You can't hide behind your walls forever"

"Anything else?" He sounded amused and the smirk on his face did nothing but spike Clarke's increasing anger at the day's events.

"Yes" She emptied the oxygen tank slightly, "It's an eight hour trek back to mount weather… You're going to do it in six"

Clarke watched him turn on his heel and sprint through the night. Her only hope was that this plan of hers would work because if it didn't then Bellamy would never succeed with his.

"Clarke!"

She turned around to see Raven calling to her, "Bellamy's made contact!"

**Uh oh it's all kickign off. Lexa's going to be thrilled that someone tried to kill Clarke *rolls eyes***


	13. Know your enemy

**Oh look the 13th chapter... And if 13 is an unlucky number then surely it stands to reason that this will be an unlucky chapter? Honestly I didn't plan this but was a coincidence...**

**Have fun ;)**

**Id' like to take this moment to thank eacha nd every one of you for your reviews, favourites and follows. Some of you are new and some of you have been here since the first season so thanks for that! We're not far off the end (5/6 chapters? Give or take?) and I already have a season 3 planned if you want it... **

**I have such an epic finale planned for you guys though XD**

**Until then you will just have to enjoy this chappie haha**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really wish I did**

_"If you're confused about what to do,_

_it's a sign that your enemy is winning."_

_― Toba Beta, Master of Stupidity_

"What?" Lexa snarled at Indra.

The commander raised an eyebrow at the commander, "The sky girl is fine Heda. Anya took the sniper prisoner then the sky girl used him to send a message to the mountain… She is fine"

She added the last part due to the panic and anger still etched across the commander's face. Lexa seemed to realise the emotion she was allowing to show and her face was soon wiped back into its usual stoic expression.

"She stayed at camp Jaha?"

"Sha Heda… The chancellor will arrive soon with Lincoln who awoke this morning and the sky girl Octavia" Indra snorted, "Who has taken to following him around like a cub"

"Shof op Indra"

"Apologies Heda"

Lexa stood up from her throne and walked over to the war table where the plans for the attack on mount weather were coming together. Indra soon joined her looking down at the map of the mountain alongside the model of camp Jaha.

"The boy?"

Indra pulled out a scrolled up piece of paper and handed it over to the commander, "Made contact. She stayed to keep in contact and go over the plan with him but she wrote here what he already told her along with Raven's ideas for the fog"

"Thank you Indra you may go"

The general nodded and left the tent without another word. Lexa waited until she was gone before slamming her fist hard against the table and swiping it across viciously causing the paper and objects to fly across the tent. She hissed at the sight of it lying there in a messy heap on the floor then let out a long exasperated sigh.

Clearly she had been wrong when saying that Raven was in need for the most protection. Clarke clearly needed it more but she couldn't just pull Anya back and if the mountain even suspected their plans surely they would attack again aiming for Raven?

No she would need to send another one of her men to protect Clarke. It would have to be one of the men she trusted fully beyond all else… Ryder. Currently he was stationed outside her own tent but Lexa had more than enough guards. She would send Rider to protect Clarke with those very clear instructions.

"Ryder"

He poked his head through the tent, "Sha Heda?"

"_You will ride for Camp Jaha immediately. I will get another guard but you will protect Clarke with your life now is that understood?_"

"Heda"

"_Ryder!_"

He nodded, "Sha Heda"

"_Go. Now!_"

XoXoXoX

Raven let out another groan as she stared at the plans in front of her. For the life of her she couldn't fathom a way to deal with the acid fog… So far Bellamy had alerted them to the fact that he was inside, hidden and being helped by Maya (A girl that Jasper seemed to have befriended from the inside). Maya was in the middle of collecting as much information on the mountain's security as possible so Raven could deal with the door however the acid fog was still proving to be a struggle.

She looked over to the radio where Clarke and Bellamy were having a heated discussion about the plans. Raven took the receiver from Clarke ignoring her affronted look and spoke, "Bellamy is there a way for you to get into the room where the acid fog is held?"

Maya's voice was the one that responded, "It's in working progress… But he might only get one shot at it so I hope you have a plan when we get there"

"That might be hard to do without a basic knowledge of the controls of the fog"

"I can help"

Raven turned around to see Wick smirking at her from the entrance to the workshop next to the chair where Anya sat, still and silent for the duration of the meeting. She rolled her eyes at him.

"No thanks"

"Oh come on" He pushed off from the door and walked over, "You're no closer to working out this whole ploy than I am to becoming chancellor. This is all chemistry and no zero-g mech is going to be an expert on that"

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh and you are?"

"Of course"

Clarke merely shrugged when she looked to her for support and Raven didn't miss the satisfied smirk across Anya's face either. The grounder had been following her around all morning and tackled at least two members of the Ark that she felt were a threat. She was starting to get on Raven's last nerve.

"I'm surrounded by cocky idiots" She groaned.

"Who's cocky?"

"Shut up"

Wick smirked again but said nothing as he turned back to the plans. Clarke walked over and stood beside Raven, "You think this'll work?"

"Sure" She nodded, "It'll just take a little longer"

"It takes as long as it takes" Anya piped up, "As long as it gets done"

"I thought the whole point of this was to move fast?"

Clarke inclined her head with a sympathetic look, "It is but I don't want you to panic. Bellamy said a few members of the 100 are missing but nothing drastic has happened yet which means we do have a little more time to work with this"

"It's once something happens that we panic right?"

"Right"

A noise from outside caught their attention along with the sound of the gates being opened and each made a move for the window. Anya reached it first and called over her shoulder, "It's Ryder. One of the commander's personal guard"

"Why isn't he with the commander?" Clarke furrowed her brow. Hadn't they got the message? She and Lexa were targets surely she needed her guard now more than ever.

Anya just gave her an amused look, "Clearly the commander has sent him here"

"Why? We have you"

"No" Anya nodded to Raven, "I am her guard. You, however, are left unprotected"

She left to greet the grounder and Raven gave Clarke a desperate look.

"I can barely stand the grounder we've got"

"Don't worry. You won't even know he's there"

Clarke left to follow after Anya but just caught Raven mumbling to herself, "That's what you said about the first one"

XoXoXoX

It was late, when Bellamy had just gone after making contact for a second time and they were huddled around the fire with food, when Abby approached Clarke and told her she would be leaving for TonDC the next day with Marcus, Lincoln and Octavia.

"Lincoln wants to return to his people" Was her mother's excuse but Clarke was beginning to wonder is she felt uncomfortable having all these grounders around in their camp. Maybe getting rid of Lincoln was her was of lowering the number.

Clarke wasn't too worried about her mother leaving camp. TonDC wasn't too far and only she and Lexa were the targets of the sniper previously but that didn't stop her forcing a group of guards to accompany them. They would leave first thing whilst Clarke stayed to assist with contacting Bellamy and making sure that Raven got the rest of the plan sorted. She was no use to Lexa and the generals without a solid way for them to get into the mountain and, until that presented itself, she was stuck here in camp Jaha. Luckily she had Raven and Anya for company… Though it was becoming apparent that the mechanic couldn't quite decide who she disliked more, Anya or Wick, just when one did something to push her to the edge the other would topple her over. When Raven finally joined Clarke for dinner she looked thoroughly miserable and thankful to be out of the same air space as Wick and Anya though, Clarke noted, she wasn't too far away.

"Good day?"

Raven glared at her, "Bellamy's acquired a key card that can get him into the acid fog room. All we have to do now is wait then boom. Bye bye fog"

"Thank you Raven" Clarke lightly pushed her shoulder, "We're going to owe you a lot when this is over"

"Damn right you are"

She laughed lightly and even watched Raven crack a smile at that. Their relationship had been strained since Finn's death and for a while Clarke thought that might be the end of it but over the last day or two Raven seemed to have eased around Clarke slightly. She wondered if maybe Raven had reconsidered the events over again in her head.

Clarke looked up to see Octavia limping out of the Ark, walk over to the water source and collect some for her and no doubt Lincoln.

"I need to stop leaving Octavia alone with grounders"

Raven nodded, "She does seem to get a beating from them"

Clarke watched the Blake hobble back inside and there was a moment's silence before Raven broke it, "Then again everytime we leave you alone with the grounders you seem to go on some huge magical quest"

"Hardly magical"

"Falling in love with the commander, Escaping a mountain and running from a giant mutated Gorilla isn't magical?"

She just shook her head at Raven sat there next to her laughing at her expense.

XoXoXoX

Octavia sat down beside Lincoln. They had arrived in TonDC not long before and Lincoln seemed to be doing all he could to avoid his people. Abby and Marcus had long since disappeared to talk to the commander about the plans Clarke was currently rectifying.

"You can't hide forever you know"

"I am not hiding" Lincoln snapped, "These are my people"

"And yet you avoid them" She retorted.

He laughed bitterly, "They don't want me here"

"Lexa pardoned you" She reminded him, "They don't have a choice"

"That just makes them want me here less… Even Indra cannot look at me"

Octavia was about to say more but the woman herself called her name and she looked up to see Indra indicating for her to go over. Letting out a sigh she left Lincoln for a moment to go and see what the general wanted.

"Sha?"

Octavia didn't know at what point she had adopted the language but she found herself slipping in and out of it so often that she was started to not even notice. Indra was watching her blankly.

"Are you aware what a warrior's second is?"

She frowned. Where was this going? "An apprentice"

Indra nodded briefly, "The other day, when you fought my men, you lacked control, discipline and coordination"

"Yeah I know" Octavia sneered, "I got my arse handed to me"

"And yet you got back up"

Octavia narrowed her eyes and Indra allowed a small smirk to grace her features, "_Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim_"

She just shrugged not knowing what the words meant.

Indra raised an eyebrow, "It means 'Get knocked down, get back up' and you got back up Octavia of the sky people"

Now Octavia really had no idea where this was heading but Indra still wasn't done with her, "I admire your determination to persevere even when there was no hope for that fight for you… I would like you to be my second sky girl"

Her eyes widened in shock and she looked back over to Lincoln to see if he was listening but the man was still staring off quietly into the distance. She only gave a moment of silence before raising herself up and putting on a determined look, "Sha general"

Indra looked slightly happy beneath the stern eyes and turned to walk towards the training ring, "We begin now"

XoXoXoX

Clarke stared disbelievingly at the radio. The room was silent, Raven was watching her with wide eyes and Anya was stood at her shoulder.

"What did he just say?" She snarled.

"I" Clarke shook her head.

"Clarke" Bellamy spoke again, "Clarke tell me you heard that?"

"No I heard" She scrunched eyes and tried to breath. She definitely heard. Her chest was tightening and Clarke wasn't sure if she could breathe properly at all let alone hear Bellamy as he speaks to her again. Anya was moving. She forced herself to stop panicking and take action.

"Anya"

The woman spun on her heel and glared at Clarke, "We need to leave now. Every general is in TonDC, the commander is there… Your mother is there"

She didn't need to add the last part after mentioning Lexa brought it just made it all the more real for Clarke and suddenly her chest was tightening again. Raven pushed her into action by shoving her back roughly and shouting, "Go! Clarke go!"

Clarke doesn't remember following Anya out into the camp, ignoring guards, and saddling the horses. She doesn't remember shouting at Ryder to follow on behind them or urging her horse into a desperate chase for TonDC.

A missile.

The mountain were launching a missile.

Everyone was there. Everyone she cared about were currently sitting there unaware of what was about to come barrelling towards them. Lexa, her mother, Octavia, Marcus, Lincoln, the grounder generals… She had to reach them. She had to reach them because this was all her, all her fault, and now they would soon be suffering for it. Clarke should never have antagonised them. She sent Emerson back as warning but all it's done is set in motion things that she can't prevent or predict and now their people will suffer for it.

They rode fast through the forest, not once looking back, but Clarke was becoming increasingly aware of how dark it was and how desperately futile their efforts were because even if they reached TonDC how would they evacuate in time?

The damage was done and she would have to live with that.

It was pitch black and well into the night by the time they arrived in TonDC. She jumped down from the horse and didn't even wait for Ryder and Anya before she was charging into the village searching desperately for someone, anyone, she could tell.

It was Abby that she spotted first. It was Abby that ran to Clarke… and it was Abby that opened her eyes wide in horror just as Clarke asked her where Lexa was.

"Clarke!"

She heard it break through the night sky as TonDC was suddenly filled with light, a cracking sound, and then black.

**Uh oh. Decisions were made, things were thrown, shots were fired and missiles did land.**

**It's all going down in Ton...**

**Let me know watcha think :P**


	14. The enemy attack

**I couldn't keep you guys hanging... Not logn until the war! Omg**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_"What is and isn't justified by military necessity is, naturally, open to interpretation. One of the key concepts, though, is the law of proportionality. A military attack that results in civilian casualties - 'collateral damage' - is acceptable as long as the military benefits outweigh the price that is paid by humanity."_

_Sebastian Junger_

There was a pressure on her chest for a moment before it went then returned just as forcefully a moment later. It continued like this and Clarke frowned at the sensation… It was annoying and uncomfortable.

"Clarke"

The voice was familiar but oh so distant…

"Clarke come on"

There was something else that she could hear… A scream? Crying? The sound of something heavy falling and crumbling…

"Clarke"

Her eyes snapped open and the first thing she saw was her mother's blackened face hovering over hers. Abby looked relieved the moment she noticed Clarke was awake and smiled weakly down at the girl, "Clarke you're okay"

"What happened?" She croaked.

The night's sky was above her all black but covered for a moment by smoke. Smoke. The light in the corner of her eye was flickering and when she turned her head she could see that her mother seemed to have hidden them behind a pile of rocks but the ground was destroyed. A fire burned not too far away but nobody was concentrating on that. The screams were coming from the people being pulled from the rubble and those lying injured on the ground. Clarke watched as a girl turned around only to see the dirty face of Octavia contorted into one of desperation as she tried to pull people from the wreckage. Anya was crouched down a little way off leaning over a man's body on the ground.

She looked back up at her mother and repeated, "What happened?"

"A missile" She gasped, "The moment you arrived"

A missile. Clarke's eyes widened as something dislodged in her memory as it suddenly all came back to her… She knew and she was trying to reach TonDC but they hadn't been fast enough. If anyone died this would be all her fault.

Abby seemed to read her thoguhts, "Clarke this isn't your fault"

"I knew… I knew and I didn't reach here in time"

"But you tried to and that's enough" She clung desperately to Clarke's arms.

The blonde shook her head an dforced herself to sit up just as a pain shot through her head. Clarke raised a hand to the back of it and felt the wetness seeping there.

"You hit your head hard when you landed but apart from that you're fine" Abby assured her.

Clarke really wished her mum would stop talking. She needed to catch her breath and pause for a moment so her brain could catch up on what was happening around her. Octavia was okay, Anya she had seen, her mother was here… That left Lincoln, Indra, Ryder, Marcus and…

Clarke let out an involuntary gasp. Lexa. Why had the commander gone completely from her mind?

"Where's Lexa?" She croaked out desperately.

Abby frowned at her, "The commander? I don't know… I've only seen Octavia, Anya and Lincoln"

Lincoln. So he was alive judging by her mother's tone.

"Marcus is still missing along with the guards we came with" She stood from the ground and assisted in helping Clarke to stand, "Help me find them"

Abby made to move but Clarke pushed her away and glared at her mum, "No. You go. I have to go find Lexa"

"Clarke the grounders will find her, she's their leader, but we have to look for our people"

"They are my people" Snarled Clarke.

She didn't stay to hear her mother carry on and instead stormed away from their safety spot to throw herself into the fray. Clarke was so tired of taking lives and being the cause of all this misery and death… She would help Octavia save these people and she would find Lexa in the process.

Lexa, Indra, Ryder, Marcus…

Running the list through her head she dropped down beside Octavia, who grunted in acknowledgment of her presence, and helped her move rocks away from the trapped leg of a woman. These people, the ones caught, are the ones that will suffer. The innocents.

Anger flared through her and she used it to push back the pain in her head. She used it to spure her on, giving her the energy to search and continue on with Octavia to save lives.

"Where's the commander?"

Octavia looked up as the last rock was removed and the woman was helped away by Nyko and another healer, "I don't know. I was with Lincoln when the missile hit but Indra is missing as well"

"I know" She sighed and scanned the sight. It was chaos. The ground had been blown apart by the explosion as had all the buildings, though some were just about still standing, and it was hard to see where anything had been, "We need to find them"

"I'll come with you" Clarke was met with determined eyes and knew that there would be no arguing against it so she merely nodded and allowed Octavia to follow her on over the rocks further into the mess.

Bodies were littering the ground. Some were crying out in pain as people ran between them but others were lying there eerily quite and deathly still. Clarke shivered and forced herself to look away.

"Clarke" Octavia was watching her with understanding, "We'll find her"

She could only nod and follow her down into the pit beneath them. A group of grounders were attempting to dig into the bunker underneath the ground and Clarke's heart sank in realisation that this had been the war room. She turned to the grounder nearest her.

"Was anyone in there?"

"The commander and some on the generals"

Octavia was already assisting them and Clarke looked over her shoulder to see Abby standing there watching them. She frowned at the sight of her mother not doing anything and shouted, "Aren't you going to help?"

The woman just stood there and Clarke let out a frustrated cry before darting forward to help the people try and dig the people inside out. Please be okay Lexa.

It was slow going but they made a breakthrough to some of the larger boulders and soon they were tying around them and all holding on to help pull them out. More grounders appeared out of nowhere and even those that were injured forced themselves up to help pull it back. Clarke was pulling hard at the front when another set of hands joined hers and she looked up shocked to see the face of her mother giving her a brief nod. She merely offered her a determined smile.

They all pulled together and soon there was a cracking sound as the space moved back enough for people to clamber through. Nyko was first there moving half way in so he could assist those inside.

Clarke could only watch desperately from the side, whilst helping her mother with the injured, as generals were pulled out. Some didn't seem so injured whereas others were unconscious and had to be practically dragged from the rubble. Indra appeared slightly bloodied but otherwise unharmed and instantly shouted for Octavia to join her in assisting the survivors. Clarke even noted that Ryder appeared out of nowhere with Anya at his side. Soon enough she could let out a relieved sigh as Lexa emerged as one of the last. Her face was covered in blood and her left arm was holding her chest but she walked over the moment she spotted Clarke and pulled her into a tight embrace. Clarke wrapped her arms tightly around Lexa' neck pressing her own face into the commander's neck letting out a relieved sob as she held her tighter.

"Clarke" Lexa whispered gently, "What are you doing here?"

She pulled back and scanned her face. There was a large gash across her forehead and one underneath her left eye which even reached her bottom lip… Besides her ribs, which she was still holding, that seemed to be the worst of it. Lexa lifted a hand to wipe away the tears on Clarke's face and even allowed a smile to split across her own face at the sight of the blonde.

"Bellamy warned us of the attack. Anya, Ryder and I rode as fast as we could but it hit the moment we got here… I am so sorry Lexa"

The commander lowered her hand and took Clarke's in her own as the smile dropped, "It is not you who is to blame Clarke. The mountain are the ones that fired the missile and they are the ones that will pay for what has happened here"

Clarke nodded as Lexa turned to her people and began shouting orders. There moment was over and now it was time to do what they could for those that survived the attack. But, just as Clarke was kneeling down beside Abby, Indra let out a blood-curling cry. They all looked to see the general's body convulse on the ground as another shot ran through the ground and another grounder fell to the ground dead.

Lexa dived to the floor instantly with Nyko at her side. Clarke pulled Abby with her over to the grounders as more shots sounded from behind them and more grounders fell to the ground with pained cries.

Lincoln materialised at Clarke's shoulder and shouted to the commander, "There's a shooter on the ridge. He's been sent to take out the survivors"

"We can't let that happen" Clarke said desperately.

Abby looked between them all, "He's out of range"

"Not if we flank him" Lexa snarled then turned to Nyko, "Take charge and get the wounded to safety under cover"

Clarke pulled herself into a low crouch as she grasped the gun still miraculously hanging at her side, "I'm coming too"

Lexa looked as though she would protest but at the side of the blonde's stony expression as the anger resurfaced inside her just nodded in agreement, "Lincoln will come too"

Nyko gave the commander a nod and then took off to Indra who had now been moved to the cover of the rocks. Abby shot Clarke a pleading look but the blonde shot her down.

"I am going"

Lexa moved past them and pointed to the trees ahead, "We need cover"

"Commander"

Anya and Ryder stood just opposite them sheltering from the still flying bullets, "Allow us"

"Sha"

They both darted up almost instantly over to the smoke floating up from dying flames. Instantly the fire was redirected. Lexa didn't wait and grasped Clarke's arm to pull her up as Lincoln emerged from their cover. The three of them sprinted across the short clearing to the trees and made it just as Clarke heard a bullet hit the tree where her head had been a moment before.

Lincoln leads the way through the forest guided only by the sound of the shots being taken ahead of them. Lexa's hand, still wrapped around Clarke's arm, tightens as they near the shooter and Clarke notes just how angry the commander really is. Just how desperate she is to finish this.

This won't change anything, she thinks, if anything it'll just fuel the grounders more for the final attack. Lexa won't be as lenient when it comes to saving the innocents of mount weather but suddenly Clarke doesn't want her to be… She wants them dead, all of them, and she'll gladly help Lexa to do that.

Night gives way to dawn by the time the three of them reach the clearing. They can see the sniper lying down flat against the ground with the gun pointed out over TonDC and the smoke can be seen still rising up just from over the trees. The sight makes Clarke feel sick and looks round to see the sadness on Lexa's face as she gazes down at her people…

Their rustling must have alerted the sniper because suddenly the gun is trained on them and they just make it to behind a boulder as a round of bullets are fired off ricocheting against the rock face.

Lexa moved her head in and winced as a bullet almost grazed the side of her face. Lincoln leant forward, "What's the plan?"

"Lincoln distract him" Lexa snarled and removed her dagger, "I'll handle him"

Clarke unsheathed her gun ready to step in at a moment's notice just as Lincoln pulled out from behind the boulder to dart across to the next line of trees. The bullets followed him as predicted and Lexa pushed her body from the ground to close the gap between her and the sniper. Clarke didn't miss the way her movements were slightly laboured and knew the head wound was taking its effect on her. The blonde peaked out keeping the gun at the ready in time to see Lexa tackle the sniper to the ground… The two figures wrestled for a moment as Lexa got the upper hand kneeling heavily on the man's arms so he couldn't move. Only, what Clarke had seen earlier the sniper had seen also, and her body was tired from the undoubtable concussion she had along with the energy exerted throughout the strike. He managed to loosen an arm from her failing legs and all it took him to strike her across the face with butt of the gun.

Lexa was disorientated for a moment as her vision faded and Clarke could only watch in horror as the sniper got the upper hand. He managed to twist his body around and pull the commander into a choke hold whilst she was still busy trying to clear up her vision.

He grasped Lexa's fallen dagger and raised it to her neck as Clarke appeared from her spot behind the rock with her gun pointed at the man. She tightened her hold as Lexa's eyes met hers.

She was asking her to shoot.

The sniper smirked up at her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Clarke" Lexa's tone was a warning but all it achieved was having the blade pressed further into her neck. Clarke swallowed.

"Let me go" He pleaded.

"Clarke save your people"

_Our_ people, she thought, they're our people Lexa. You included.

"They're our people Lexa" Clarke moved the gun and fired.

She watched as Lexa's left shoulder spurted out blood and her face contorted into one of pain for a second. The sniper let go of her and dropped the dagger before looking at Clarke in shock then falling to the ground dead.

Clarke allowed the gun to lower slowly to her side as Lexa stood on shaky legs with a hand on her shoulder stopping the blood flow. The blonde pushed through her shock and ducked under the commander's uninjured arm using her weight to keep the girl upright.

"Thank you Clarke"

She turned her head to meet the flickering eyes of the commander. Lexa swallowed then leant forward to kiss her gently on the lips…

"What now?"

"Now" Lexa spoke through the pain, "Now we make for the mountain"

Clarke felt her body lean more against her and she tightened her hold on the commander.

Silence fell over them. The dead sniper laying abandoned on the ground as smoke still rose slowly from the destruction below… More casualties to avenge, would the list ever end?

**When will it end? It's the 100 so never... **

**Enjoy!**


	15. Ready?

**Ickle bit of fluff for everyone. It all kicks off next chapter.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages but college was coming to an end and I've been having some problems with reading and writing lately so I've been struggling a bit. Not sure what that's all about but we shall see. Whatever it is I'm not going to stop writing but I just want everyone to be aware that updates might not eb as frequent as they usually are and that counts for all my fics. Sorry, Shit happens haha.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope**

_Times of great calamity and confusion have been productive for the greatest minds. The purest ore is produced from the hottest furnace. The brightest thunder-bolt is elicited from the darkest storm._

_Charles Caleb Colton_

Wick was driving her crazy. She was trying to concentrate on making the explosive to help take out the door but every time she looked up he was smirking at her across the room. Raven rolled her eyes as, for the tenth time, Wick quickly ducked back down to the information in front of him. She pushed the explosive away carefully having finally finished then stood up and limped over to the man now refusing to meet her eyes.

"How far off are you with the fog?"

"Without a clear view on it?" He shrugged, "Hard to tell. We really need Bellamy to get in there"

Raven glanced over to the corner where Anya was sat tapping her foot steadily against the ground. She looked back to Wick and gave him a slight nod, "I'll be right back… I need some food"

She didn't even wait to see if Anya was following knowing full well that the grounder would be there. Sure enough another set of footsteps joined hers.

"You are harsh to him"

"I don't remember asking for your opinion" Snorted Raven.

Anya kept the blank expression on her face and Raven was surprised to feel the annoyance shoot through her at the lack of reaction. She rolled her eyes but didn't say anything and instead carried on outside where Raven paused momentarily to adjust to the light from the sun.

"Should you not be concentrating on the task at hand?"

Raven grit her teeth and shot a glare at Anya, "I'm taking a moment to collect my thoughts. Is that alright?"

Anya snorted, "The sooner you finish your job the sooner the commander can lead the attack on the mountain. You have a job to do and they've already left so no" She sneered, "No it's not alright. You don't have time to _collect your thoughts_"

Raven let out a low growl then turned on her heel and stormed back inside the Ark followed closely by a smirking Anya.

XoXoXoX

Clarke was pacing. Not the slow thoughtful pacing but the fast, burning a hole in the floor kind that was currently forcing Lexa to rub her temple as she watched the blonde spin on her heel yet again.

"Clarke" She growled, "I can hear you thinking from here"

Honestly, even though she was trying to sleep, she wouldn't be surprised if half the camp were awoken by the sound of Clarke's footsteps. Lexa cracked an eye open to see Clarke biting her nails whilst staring down at the war table.

She let out a heavy sigh and pulled back the furs so she could stand beside the blonde. Lexa hesitated slightly but wrapped her arm around Clarke's side and pulled the blonde into her. At first she froze at the contact but then she sunk into the embrace and tucked her head into the crook of Lexa's neck.

"What if it doesn't work?" Clarke sighed.

Lexa kissed the top of her head, "Plans don't last very long in battle Clarke"

"People died for this. We have to get our people back but I can help think that it won't work or something's going to go wrong…"

"Clarke" She pulled back and forced Clarke to look her in the eye, "It's war. There's no guarantee of anything and we cannot predict the way it will turn just like we cannot guarantee that our plan will work. We have to trust that we will know what to do in the situations that are then presented to us"

Clarke nodded as Lexa turned away to pour herself a drink , "Do you think Raven will have the acid fog down by the morning?"

"Possibly. It all depends on when Bellamy makes contact"

Lexa leant back against the table, "I don't like waiting on Bellamy"

The blonde snorted and shook her head, "You just don't like Bellamy"

"That too"

"What do you have against him?" Clarke inclined her head. Lexa paused before taking another sip of water and raised her eyebrow.

"Besides the fact that he captured, tortured and tried to kill me?"

"Right" She winced, "Besides that"

Lexa sighed, "I have nothing against Bellamy. However I find him to be hot-headed and destructive in certain situations… I have yet to see him actually think a plan through before going forward with it"

"He's not the same person that knocked you unconscious and tied you up in the dropship"

"No" She agreed, "And neither are you"

Clarke nodded, "I don't think you are either"

"Perhaps not"

Silence fell over them for a moment as Clarke's thoughts wandered to their first few weeks on the ground. So much had happened and so much had happened since that she wasn't sure if any of them could go back to who they were before all this began. Then again she wondered if she even wanted to go back to who she was before… A part of Clarke missed the safety that the Ark provided and yet there was the other side of her, the part that had trusted Lexa from the beginning, that knew she was better off here. Better off with Lexa.

Lexa stood from the table and came to stand behind Clarke as the gazed down at the table together, "What will you do when it's over?"

"The war?"

"Yes"

Clarke paused. She wasn't certain what she wanted and there had certainly not been any time for her to focus on the aftermath of all this…

"I don't know"

"Well…" Lexa sucked in a breath, "What do you want?"

She frowned, "Nothing…" Clarke stopped herself from continuing. What did she want?

"You"

Lexa raised her eyes to see Clarke watching her with a firm stare and gave her a slight smile, "Come to Polis with me?"

"Polis?"

"Our Capitol" She answered with the look of surprise on Clarke's face, "Polis will change the way you think of us"

Clarke leant forward to lightly kiss Lexa's lips and murmured, "You already have"

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a definitely"

XoXoXoX

A rough kick against the leg of her chair shocked Raven out of her sleep. She lifted her head from where it had been resting in her arms to see Anya rolling her eyes as she sat back down next to the mechanic.

"There's nicer ways to wake a person"

"Maybe" The grounder snorted, "You fell asleep on the job"

"At least I'm trying to sleep" Raven grumbled.

Wick coughed loudly from his work station and raised a hand to call Raven over. She let out a deep sigh and pulled her body up out of the chair.

"Have you got something?"

"Possibly… What we need now is for Bellamy to make contact"

Raven nodded and grasped the radio. At first there was static then she called through, "Bellamy you there?"

More static sounded.

_"I'm here Reyes" _

"Good because Clarke needs that acid fog down now and we might just have found a way to do it"

_"Are you sure? You're only going to get one chance at this Raven… I can't keep sneaking around forever. They're going to find me soon"_

Wick laughed from his spot beside Raven, "Relax pretty boy. Just be ready with that inside army"

The heard Bellamy snort from the other side, _"Alright I'll let you know when I'm in… You need anything else?"_

"Nope" Raven glanced over at the bomb she finished that morning and the set of detonators lying ready in wait at the side, "Everything else is up and ready"

_"Nice work Reyes"_

"You too Blake"

The static sounded again and Raven leant back against the desk as Wick stood to walk over to the plans of the mountain. Anya had moved from her seat to stand beside Raven and she was looking over the floor plans as well.

"Now what?" He asked.

Anya and Raven glanced at one another as they spoke at the same time, "Now we wait"

Anya raised an eyebrow at Raven but said nothing as she walked back over to her seat in the corner. Raven watched her go with narrowed eyes and rolled them as the grounder sat back silently in the chair.

XoXoXoX

Octavia walked over to where Clarke was sat beside the fire and placed herself down gently next to the girl.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

Octavia raised an eyebrow, "Do you think Bellamy's doing okay?"

"I promise" Clarke sighed, "He's going to be fine… He'll get out of this"

"Except you can't promise that. You can't promise any of us are going to come out of this alive" Octavia laughed bitterly.

"No… I guess I can't"

"I'm worried about Lincoln" She confessed, "He hasn't been the same since we brought him back"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

Octavia shot her an affronted look and Clarke raised her hands in defence, "Sorry. Just asking"

She spotted Lincoln approaching warily from across the camp and rose from her seat, "Looks like he's going to come to you. I better get back to the commander anyway it's almost morning… Maybe what Lincoln needs isn't to talk necessarily maybe he needs to listen"

Octavia frowned, "What do you mean?"

"That maybe Lincoln needs to hear some truths" Clarke shrugged, "Just a thought"

Lincoln had reached them now and Clarke shot him a small nod before making her way back over to the commander's tent. Octavia smiled as Lincoln sat down where Clarke had been seated previously.

He glanced to her nervously before his gaze flickered over to where Clarke disappeared, "Does she not want to be around me?"

"It's not that. She had to get back to the commander"

"Right. You don't have to lie" He snorted.

Octavia rolled her eyes, "Nobody is judging you. People still want to be around you… It's all in your head what you think people see"

"Nobody wants to be around me"

She jumped up from her seat and glared down at him snarling, "Get up"

"What?" He looked shocked and slightly scared at her outburst.

"I said get up"

Lincoln shook his head.

Octavia just narrowed her glare at him, "Either you get up and fight or you crawl away like a coward. We're about to go to war and here you are just giving up on yourself… We're grounders and grounders don't give up. We fight. So get up"

His eyes were wide and he stood slowly from his seat. Octavia glared at him until he was standing at his full height as his eyes flashed and for a moment she thought he might hit her. Instead he wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her forward into a searing kiss.

Her eyes were wide in shock but once her mind caught up with what was happening she wrapped her own arms around Lincoln's neck deepening the kiss.

XoXoXoX

Raven shared a shocked glance with Wick. His brow was glistening with sweat as they waited anxiously for Bellamy to respond. They had run through the whole plan perfectly, he found the switch and shut it off so why it suddenly went back up she didn't know the only thing Raven knew was Bellamy decided to blow the whole thing up. Static was the only thing they could hear now.

"Bellamy?"

Even Anya was standing anxiously awaiting his response.

"Bellamy?"

_"Hey Raven… I don't think they're going to be using the fog anytime soon"_

She let out a relieved breath as Wick collapsed back into his chair with a nervous laugh. He sounded exhausted but alive none the less.

Raven looked to her left where she was shocked to see Anya grinning at her though the moment she realised Raven had caught her it was replaced with a blank stare. The mechanic rolled her eyes and shot Anya a knowing look then turned back to the radio.

"Thanks Bellamy. We'll let Clarke know… Get everyone ready"

_"Will do"_ He paused, _"See you soon Reyes"_

"See you soon Blake"

Raven grabbed the flare from the desk and made to leave but she spotted Wick smirking from his seat with hopeful eyes. She let out a slight growl and handed the flare over to him.

"You want to fire it"

He jumped from the seat, taking the flare, and darted from the room calling over his shoulder, "You know me so well!"

She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head and glanced over to Anya who was still watching her with that blank expression. A bored look passed over the woman's face as Raven inclined her head with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You were smiling" She sniggered.

Anya snorted, "I'm happy we can move forward"

"You were impressed"

"No. I really wasn't"

Raven laughed and sang, "_You were impressed_"

"Stop that" Anya spat.

"_You were impressed_" She continued.

"You're incredibly annoying"

"_You were impressed_"

"Shut up!"

XoXoXoX

Clarke awoke to see Lexa sitting upright pouring over the maps and plans one last time as daylight shone through the gaps in the fabric. She forced her body into an upright position and her movements must have jolted Lexa because the commander turned her head to smile down at the blonde.

"Are you ready?"

She frowned with a small yawn, "Ready for what?"

Lexa nodded to the table, "The flare appeared. We leave for the mountain in an hour"

**Here we go!**


	16. The mountain

**Here we go. Ready for the start of the end? and so... we begin.**

**DIsclaimer: I own nothing**

Lexa and Clarke stood side by side in the commander's tent before all the generals preparing for the attack that would soon happen. Clarke watched as the last few members of the Ark flittered inside and nodded to Anya who dropped the tent flap.

Clarke watched as Lexa stepped forward to address the generals, "Today's the day that we get our people back. Thanks to our alliance with the sky people we have now been able to get closer to the mountain than ever before. We have never had a better opportunity to take it"

She nodded to Clarke and the blonde stepped in beside her, "This attack is aimed to save as many lives as possible. We're saving our people and there are those in mount weather have worked tirelessly to help do the same so they too we aim to save. We kill the soldiers, their leadership, but the innocent are to be left alone"

Clarke watched a sea of nodding heads move around her and she raised her chin, "The commander and I are leading a small group inside the mountain through a back door that remains unguarded and unprotected. Inside we will take control of the control room and the leadership. Currently Raven's team are inside the dam where they will blow the generators… Once that happens there will be a short window to blow and open the door which Anya, Indra and Lincoln will be in charge of at the main door. Sergeant Miller and Monroe will take care of the explosives. Once the door is open we will take control of each level of the mountain, the mountain people will be locked inside level 5, and our people will be freed from the cages"

The generals nodded in agreement and Clarke waited for Lexa to speak again. The commander was dressed in her full armour but Clarke knew she would get changed into her lighter armour before they left for the tunnels.

"The mountain" She side-stepped Clarke so she was in the middle of all the generals, "has cast a shadow over us for too long. We've sat by whilst they've charged down from that mountain taking our people, torturing them, bleeding them and turning them into monsters. Today that ends. Today we get our people back"

The generals all murmured together nodding in agreement and Lexa began pacing so she could stare between them all, "We save the innocent, they have no part in this, as for the guilty… _Jus drein jus daun. Jus drein jus daun"_

Clarke watched as the tent erupted with the chant amongst the grounders, _"Jus drein jus daun"_ and soon enough the sky people were joining in, _"Jus drein jus daun. Jus drein jus daun"_

The blonde joined in with a quick glance at Lexa, _"Jus drein jus daun. Jus drein jus daun. Jus drein jus daun"_

XoXoXoX

Lexa was just sheathing her sword behind her back when Clarke arrived with Octavia. They decided that it would be best for the three of them to go alone with Lexa's guard Ryder as it would be easier for them to slip through undetected by mount weather.

Ryder was standing to the side, briefly looked up at their approach, gave Clarke a short nod and then looked back to the tree line behind them.

"Are you ready Clarke?"

She nodded and looked to Octavia who was standing motionless beside her, "Let's go"

Entering the tunnels was easy. Entrances littered the forest and the grounders knew where each and every one was so they knew where to avoid the reapers. The closes tunnel to their camp was a direct line to the mountain with only a few turns and crosses into other lines but Lincoln had assured them that this was the safest route for their approach. Although Clarke didn't doubt the man there was a sense of unease about it as they delved into the eerie blackness.

Once torches started to appear along the walls Lexa, Ryder and Octavia unsheathed their swords lowering their bodies into a low crouch. Clarke took the safety off her gun staying at Lexa's side as they crept carefully through the tunnels awaiting any signs of the reapers.

The group stayed in that position until the door appeared. They were at the end of the corridor leading to the entrance to mount weather and Clarke let out the breath she had been holding as Octavia made her way over to knock against it. Hopefully Bellamy was waiting on the other side.

Lexa turned around to face the blackness of the tunnels and gazed off into the distance. Clarke came to a stop beside her and tried to see what she was looking at.

"What is it?"

"That was too easy" Lexa whispered, "These tunnels were flooded with reapers just a few weeks ago so where are they?"

Clarke shook her head, "I'm not complaining. As long as we get inside that mountain I don't care"

Still she couldn't help but feel the unease. Lexa was right, it had been too easy, and Clarke couldn't help but feel that there was something she was missing… Something she should have noticed.

Lexa turned to speak to Ryder and Clarke continued to stare where the grounder had been watching so intently. Her mind went back to her escape of the mountain with Anya. They had navigated the tunnels purely by luck and yet not once had they come across the reapers during their escape. The mountain men had been charging through the tunnels.

Suddenly it clicked. She whipped round and shouted, "Get away from the door!"

Octavia looked at her oddly for a second before backing away whilst Lexa seemed to realise something was wrong as well. The door burst open just as Clarke grabbed Octavia around the waist and pulled her behind the cart as Lexa ducked behind the cave wall. Ryder wasn't so fortunate and the moment the mountain men opened fire he was pinned to the ground by a ricocheted of bullets.

Clarke glanced around the side to see four mountain men in hazmat suites holding guns aimed into the tunnel. She looked over to Lexa who was watching her with wide eyes from the shadows and saw the brunette was grasping her sword tightly trying to avoid looking at Ryder's fallen body. Clarke tightened her grip on the gun and turned to Octavia.

"Don't let that door close"

Octavia nodded just as Clarke pulled her gun around and aimed at the closest guard. The first bullet caught him in the leg whilst the second tore into his suite. He let out a quiet scream and dropped to the ground but the other three ignored him in favour of aiming their fire at Clarke. Lexa used the momentary distraction to come up behind them.

Clarke watched as her blade pierced through the chest of the second man before being pulled quickly and swiping across the body of the third. The fourth, realising what was happening, turned on her with his gun but didn't get the chance to fire before Clarke fired a round. He crumpled to the ground next to the others and Clarke stood from her hiding spot.

She walked over to Lexa who was still taking a deep breath. The commander's war paint was almost masked in blood now and Clarke pushed back the nausea that flooded her at the sight knowing she was equally covered. She turned to the door and was pleased to see the Octavia had managed to reach the door before it could close.

"We need to get inside"

Lexa nodded and, with one final glance to Nyko, followed Clarke inside the mountain.

XoXoXoX

Anya turned to Indra and raised an eyebrow. The shooting had finally stopped and they were waiting for the lights to go out over the door. The general seemed to be on edge waiting and Anya knew she would have much rather have gone with the commander but Lexa had trusted them to lead the army in her absence.

She was unnerved by the amount of fear threatening to overtake her. Anya was no stranger to a fight and yet here she was fearful for the safety of her commander, her friend, and, dare she admit it, the sky people. Lexa had really fallen hard for the Sky heda and Anya wasn't sure that Lexa would be able to take it if anything happened to her.

That wasn't the only thing.

It irritated her how fearful she was for the safety of the mechanic. Despite being a nuisance and what Anya believed to a complete waste of her time she had grown quite fond of her over the few days at camp Jaha.

"They should be inside" Indra mumbled.

Anya nodded, "They will get it done"

Suddenly another round of shooting sounded. Anya's hand went to her sword just as Lincoln appeared at Indra's shoulder and he glanced warily at the door.

"It's coming from the damn"

Monroe was at Anya's side, "They know we're going for the power"

"They know we're going for the door" Anya corrected her. Unlike the other members of the Ark Anya found that this girl was actually relatively tolerable. Clarke had placed her at Anya's side telling the grounder she would be useful and at first she had been wary but the girl was slowly proving herself.

"Stay the course" She warned and they all watched the door in apprehension.

XoXoXoX

Clarke was wary. Clearly the mountain had known about their attempt to get inside mount weather by placing guards at the door but that didn't explain as to why Bellamy and the others were currently missing from their rendezvous point. She tried to ignore the pang of fear in her chest telling her that something somewhere had gone seriously wrong. They had a job to do and, despite her own feelings, Bellamy's position wasn't their priority.

She peered around the corner expecting to see guards lining the corridor but instead she was met with an empty space. Clarke frowned and stepped out of the cover with Octavia and Lexa at her side.

"Where are they?"

Octavia raised an eyebrow, "Level 5… That's where they've all locked themselves in"

"I mean the guards" She whispered, "Why only have four at the door if they knew we were coming?"

"Maybe they didn't know. Maybe it was just for extra precaution. Coincidence" She suggested.

Clarke shared a look with Lexa. Unlikely. There were no coincidences in this war; especially where the mountain men were concerned.

Lexa gripped her sword tightly and turned to Clarke, "Your people will be on level 5 with the mountain men. We should release my people first then make our way up there"

"We can't just barge into level 5, we'll kill them and then Cage will kill us"

"We can still release the grounders" Octavia argued.

Clarke sighed. She didn't like leaving her people but they were right. There was nothing they could do for the people on level 5 at the moment but they could reach the grounders.

"Alright" She moved passed them back down the passageway, "It's this way"

She led them back down the way she had come with Anya all those weeks before and still felt the unease at not passing a single threat all the way down to the bleeding room. Clarke eyed Lexa carefully as she pushed the door open knowing that grounder would find this harder than them. Only Lexa didn't have the reaction she expected.

Instead of the shock and anger at seeing her people kept in cages and the state of them Lexa furrowed her brow as she stepped inside the room. Octavia glanced to Clarke with a frown and a question on her lips.

Clarke turned to the room and felt her stomach drop. The cages were empty.

Lexa turned back to Clarke and her eyes flashed for a moment, "Where are my people?"

"I don't know"

She stepped further inside the room glancing into each cage as she passed them as if she was expecting to see them hidden away in there. Clarke felt a hand wrap around her arm and she was spun to face Lexa.

"Clarke" The commander growled, "Could my people be on level five?"

"Maybe… I don't know Lexa. I honestly thought they'd be here" She gasped.

Lexa let go of her and looked around the room desperately. She stepped over to reassure the comfort for a moment but Octavia's voice distracted her.

"Clarke"

The click of a gun.

Her stomach dropped further if that was possible. She and Lexa turned at the same time to be met with the Octavia being held at gunpoint by ten guards. At the front stood Emerson smirking down at Clarke with the gun pointed directly at her face.

"Hello Clarke"

She swallowed, "Emerson"

**Okay how fun XD**


	17. Inevitable pt 1

**Okay so I'm sorry. So so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (But wouldn't it be great if I did?)**

Emerson forces them from the room at gunpoint leading them up the flights of stairs. Clarke eyes the level sign and realises they're being taken to level 5. Emerson takes them through a double door system that Clarke guesses is for the radiation contamination system then they're led through corridor after corridor and here Clarke finally sees the guards lining the wall. They keep going until Emerson comes to a stop at a door where he smirks at Clarke over his shoulder before pushing it open and leading them inside.

Clarke winces at the sight in front of her. They're in a large open room where the last members of the 100 are chained to the walls and a table sits empty in the middle of the room. Cage is sitting on a desk in the corner and beams at the sight of Clarke.

The blonde hears a gasp and looks up to see her mum hanging there staring at her desperately along with Kane, Raven, Monty and Jasper. Clarke shoots a glare at Cage but he just continues to smirk at her.

"Hello Clarke"

"Cage" She glowered at him.

He nodded his head and Clarke watched as Octavia was dragged to the wall beside Jasper and chained her up next to him. Clarke and Lexa were left standing next to one another as Emerson moved over to stand with Cage who was still smirking between them both.

"It was a good plan" He admitted, "But the moment I found your little mole sticking his nose where it shouldn't be I knew exactly what you were planning… It's a shame that the guards didn't take care of you at the door but at least now you'll be alive to see what happens next"

Mole. Clarke was aware that Bellamy was missing from the group of people in this room so either he was being held elsewhere or he had managed to escape and was still somewhere inside the mountain…

"Where are my people?" Lexa snarled.

Cage jumped down from the desk and pulled the gun from the holder on his belt, "I had no use for bleeding them after I discovered the cure was in the sky people"

Lexa glared at him, "That doesn't answer my question" She snapped.

"You'll find out soon enough"

She made to jump and tackle him but was forced back the butt of his gun pressed into her head. Clarke winced and held her breath until he backed off. Lexa glared after him as he wandered over to the two men in lab suites and spoke to them for a moment before turning back to the two leaders with a sigh.

"Clarke I never wanted this, I never wanted any of this, but I've found a way to save my people Clarke and I'm going to take it"

"It's wrong" She snapped, "You're killing me people"

"You would do the same" He argued.

"No… No. I wouldn't"

Cage shook his head at Clarke, "I'm sorry it has to be this way Clarke but your people hold the key to my people's survival. I don't have a choice"

"We always have a choice" Snapped Abby.

"Not where my people are concerned"

Clarke realised that they wouldn't be talking their way out of this. Cage was set on a goal and there would be no changing his mind now… Not without anything to offer in return.

"Where's Dante?" She asked. Maybe if she could keep him talking.

Cage sighed, "He disagreed with the methods but… He didn't disagree with the results"

"He's dead?"

"No. He's just not here"

Clarke watched him as he walked around the room gazing at each member of the Ark individually as he went passed them, "I think it's time to start drilling"

"Cage. I'm begging you for the last time-"

"It won't work Clarke, this is for my people, and so my decision is already made" Cage turned to the guards and nodded to Raven, "Her next"

Clarke's eyes widened and she jumped forward shouting, "NO!" only to be stopped by the gun pressing against her.

Raven struggled, shouted and kicked as they dragged her from the wall over to the table. Clarke could only watch as she was pinned down. She shared a fearful look with the mechanic and the doctors stepped forward with a drill in his hand.

Lexa stood silent next to her but Clarke couldn't tear her eyes from the sight of the drill being pressed into Raven's side as the girl let out a blood-curdling scream. She glanced up at Cage with burning eyes to see him smirking at her still. Her hand clenched into a fist.

"Stop"

She looked up to see Lexa watching Cage. Her face contorted into one of disgust and hatred at the sight of the man in front of her.

He laughed and lifted the gun to point at Lexa, "I'm sorry commander. I'm afraid I don't understand"

"You've bled my people dry and now you say that the sky people are the answer to that but where do you get the right to take any of these people's lives?"

"Where do you?" He darted over so he was standing over her, "You have killed far more than me commander"

"Yes… I have but I have never taken an innocent life"

He laughed and turned to Clarke pointing at Lexa, "See! She is no better than me Clarke and yet you pick her as an ally"

"I have never covered my own guilt with lies and hid behind my people" Lexa snarled at him.

Cage glared at her then turned to the guards behind them, "Since the commander hates hiding behind her people so much I think we'll reunite them now"

Two guards stepped forward and grasped Lexa by her arms. Clarke's eyes darted around momentary panic as she attempted to get to her before her arms were also caught by the guards standing behind her.

"And" He stepped closer to Clarke, "I think you can go with them Clarke. I'd keep you alive but I have more than enough of your people for that and I think you'd only do more harm than good"

She glared at his smirking face as she was dragged from the room after Lexa. The last thing she saw was her mother's panicked expression and Raven's face contorted into agony.

Clarke and Lexa were taken back through the doors they entered with from level 5 and out onto the platforms that led god knows where. The guards had clearly accepted the treatment so standing outside was nothing to them.

Emerson was once again leading them and Clarke could only watch as the night air hit them at the same time the darkness did along with the sounds of running water. Dread filled her where she wondered where they were being taken.

Emerson opened a side door and stood beside it silently. It looked like an elevator though inside of the metal casing it was merely a cage door and walls. Clarke and Lexa were shoved inside as Emerson closed the door behind them locking it closed.

Emerson stepped back and raised a hand to the control panel on the side, "I'm sorry it has to end this way Clarke"

"No you're not"

He shrugged, "We'd keep you alive for your bone marrow but Cage believes you're dangerous and I have to agree with him…"

Emerson pressed his hand against the side and a shudder went through the cage. It started to move down at a snail's pace and he shouted to her over the noise, "We've let you keep your weapons but I don't know how long they'll protect you for… It was a pleasure to meet you Clarke"

She watched as his smug face disappeared over the edge of the floor ad she and Lexa were plunged into darkness.

XoXoXoX

"Clarke"

She could just make out Lexa's outline in their small space but she could feel the heat radiating off of the girl's body as she whispered out for the blonde. Clarke reached her hand out and felt it link with Lexa's hand.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry"

Clarke paused and listened to the silence for a moment then turned to Lexa, "What are you sorry for?"

"Everything" Lexa mumbled and Clarke felt her move back so she was leaning back against the wall behind them. Her hand slipped from Clarke's as she slid down the wall and Clarke walked over so she could sit beside the brunette on the floor, "I wasted time with you, I dragged you into this… I made a mistake and got you caught up in it"

"It was our plan" She reminded her, "I involved myself, I saved you in that dropship, I let you go, I tried for the alliance, I escaped mount weather… I found you again"

Lexa looked up and Clarke could just about make out the features on her face. The blonde lifted a hand to place it gently against her face.

"He wants us dead"

Clarke nodded, "Whatever's down there… He doesn't want us coming out alive"

They wouldn't have left them without guards if there was a chance of them coming out alive.

"If you get a chance" Lexa whispered, "Tell me you'll run"

"You're asking me to leave you?"

She felt Lexa shake her head, "I'm asking you to save yourself. For me"

"I won't leave you" Clarke rubbed her thumb against the commander's cheek and she leant into the touch.

"You have to Clarke. You have to save your people… They come first above all else"

"We don't even know what's down there" Clarke shook her head.

Lexa lifted her hands to take Clarke's in her own, "Cage wants us dead… Whatever is down there he means to kill us and I have to know that if you get the chance then you'll take it"

Clarke's breath hitched. _She's asking me to leave her to die. She's asking me if I could do it?_ The thing is Clarke did understand and she hated her for it. She hated that Lexa was making perfect sense, hated that she was right, and hated that if it came down to it Clarke would have to leave Lexa because that would be Lexa's final wish. Clarke just didn't know if she had the strength to turn away from this girl.

"Please" She whimpered, "Please don't ask me to do this Lexa…"

"Clarke-"

Clarke choked on the lump in her throat, "No. No… Please don't ask me to do this… Don't ask me to leave you Lexa"

"You know you have to Clarke" Lexa whispered.

"You know the answer"

"I do" Lexa nodded, "That's why I know you'll do it because this is about your people Clarke, not me, it's always been about them. I'm irrelevant in that"

Lexa's hands were on her face wiping away the tears she didn't even realise were falling. Clarke gasped and caught the brunette's hand in her own as she raised her other hand up to tilt Lexa's chin so she could capture the girl's lips with her own and whimper against them.

"You're not irrelevant to me"

She wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck forcing her closer as the brunette's hands dropped to her waist and Clarke pressed her body flush against hers. The kiss was slow and soft, not heated and desperate, and yet she wanted more. She would always want more.

Clarke pulled back just an inch so her forehead was resting against Lexa's and her grip tightened on the brunette's cheek, her tears now flowing freely, as she gasped desperately. Lexa's hold on her was tight and desperate as if she was afraid if she let go Clarke would move away but the blonde had no intention of going anywhere.

"I'm not leaving you Lexa" She repeated.

Lexa let out something that sounded like a laugh but was filled with desperation. She kissed Clarke's lips forcefully.

"I love you"

Clarke froze in Lexa's arms and slowly leant away from her lips. She opened her eyes and could just make out Lexa staring back at her.

"Fuck you" She hissed and slammed her hands against Lexa's chest hard but the grounder didn't move, "Fuck you. You can't say something like that then ask me to leave you to die. Fuck you Lexa"

Clarke tried to move away from the brunette but she caught the blonde's wrists in her own and held the girl firm against her, "Clarke"

"No!" She bared her teeth and tried to push Lexa away but the girl wouldn't move, "Get off me Lexa"

"Clarke, listen-"

"Get off!" She cried. Tears now flowing freely down her face as she tried, and failed, to push her away, "Fuck you Lexa"

The brunette pulled her closer so their bodies were pressed against each other and Clarke was wrapped in her arms as she took a shuddering breath, "Fuck you…"

Clarke's arms were wrapped around Lexa's neck and she pressed her face into the brunette's neck as Lexa tightened her hold on Clarke. She took another breath trying to calm her breathing.

"I love you Clarke" She breathed against her ear, "I love you…"

Lexa lifted a hand to run through Clarke's hair as she kissed the girl's cheek, "I love you…"

Her chest hurt. With each confession Lexa seemed to find a new way to enforce the words into Clarke but that just made it all the more painful for her. She wanted to slap her. She wanted to hate her so much for putting her in this position, for asking this of her, for forcing her to make this decision but she couldn't… She could only love her.

"I love you"

Clarke wasn't sure who said it that time but by the way Lexa's body froze against hers she knew the brunette had heard her. Lexa leant away and gazed down at Clarke, gently lifted a hand to cup the blonde's chin and pulled her in for another kiss.

A shudder went through the cage and the two pulled away as light flooded through the compartment. A clattering of growls and groans reached their ears and Clarke guessed that they must be reaching their destination.

The two stood from the ground hand as Clarke pulled out her gun and Lexa unsheathed her sword. Their movements began to slow and suddenly the walls gave way to a long corridor ahead of them that was separated from them by the cage door.

"Clarke…"

"I know"

A hoard of reapers lay before them. At the sight of the two girls they charged for the gate slamming against it and trying to reach them through the gaps in the bars. They pressed against the wall behind them and Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa's hand.

Cage turned them all into reapers.

Clarke gasped as the bars bent back at the force and looked around her in desperation for help. Her eyes focussed on the ceiling above her which was bared like the walls however there was a trap door directly above where she and Lexa were standing.

"Lexa" She caught the grounders attention and nodded up to it, "We can get out there"

"Shoot it"

Lexa's voice was firm in determination and Clarke nodded at the steely look in her eyes. Ignoring the reapers pressing against the bars aimed her gun and fired. The lock smashed and fell away at the contact causing Lexa to duck down so Clarke could use her to propel herself up and through the hatch.

She pushed it open and grasped onto the sides just as a face appeared above her.

"Bellamy?"

He nodded and held out a hand for her to take, "I managed to stay in the vents whilst Cage was rounding everyone up. I was heading down to meet you at the door when I heard the reaper cage moving and I just knew something was up the moment everyone left for level 5"

Clarke took his hand and allowed him to pull her up into the vent beside him. She turned around and held out a hand for Lexa to take but before the brunette could even reach up the bars gave way under the reapers joined weight.

She let out a scream just as Lexa jumped enough to grasp onto the bars. Clarke and Bellamy leant forward to pull her up and she was half way through when her body was vigorously pulled back down. She let out a cry of pain and Clarke leant over further to see one of the reapers holding onto her leg.

Lexa looked up at Clarke with desperate eyes as the reaper swung with his sword and slashed at his side causing another cry of pain to rip from her throat. Clarke grits her teeth and held on to Lexa's arm but she could feel the girl slipping from her grasp.

"Help me Bellamy" She gasped.

"I am!" He snapped.

Another cry of pain and Clarke looked down to see Lexa barely holding onto the bars. Her face was contorted into pain as she gazed up at Clarke and instantly the blonde knew what she was going to do.

"No!" She jumped forward but Bellamy held onto her.

Lexa shook her head, "Go Clarke"

"I said I wouldn't leave you" She growled.

Bellamy tugged on her chest, "Clarke, come on"

She ignored him as the corner of her eyes stung at the sight of Lexa hanging there. Clarke shook her head slowly as Lexa let out a gasping laugh and growled at her.

"Kill Cage"

Clarke lost the strength to fight of Bellamy as she watched Lexa slip from the bars. She let out a cry of anguish as he pulled her back from the edge and through the vent.

"LEXA!"

**Casually listens to depressing music to put in the mood for writing angsty shit. So yeah... That happened**


	18. Inevitable pt 2

**'Master of cliffhangers' can I make that my official title? Loving that XD**

**You're all panicking that Lexa's dead, so cute!**

**Okay so this is the last chapter and the ending to this changed so many times but I wrote this when I started this fic so it was always my plan to end this way. Maybe not exactly how it happened but this kind of automatically happened and the next season is all plotted out and planned if you want it let me know. All I'm saying is that I had a choice between ending it and not continuing this particular series or going with my original plan and setting it up for a third series. I went with the third series option because I felt the alternative was just a cop out from why I started writing this fic in the first place and I would only be doing that to please all the viewers. Although I love pleasing you all I also love being unpredictable and fresh with my ideas. All I can say is I hope I don't lose anyone because of how this ends and you all want more.**

**I'm going take this opportunity to thank everyone for the support and love you've given ALL my fics and me as a writer. I can count more than one occasion when I've had a crap day then gotten an email with a review telling me 'I love your fics' or a PM begging for spoilers, updates or just generally complementing me on my writing. When I started 'But You're Lost On The Road To Misery' a few months ago all I planned on doing was venting my Clexa frustrations and only doing that one fic now look where I am! I love everyone that reads this whether you just read, follow favourite, review or literally review on every single fic and every single update. As Tesco say; Every little helps.**

**Anyway on with the fic and I hope it doesn't disappoint :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_"There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater.  
But sometimes it doesn't.  
Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life."_

_― Veronica Roth, Allegiant_

"LEXA!"

Clarke wants to be sick. She wants to scream, to kick, to grab her gun and go hunt Cage down herself but all she can manage is a small splutter in between the tears as Bellamy holds her back. Her ears are ringing and she doesn't register Bellamy's voice telling her they need to move nor the way his arms tightened around her middle.

Lexa. She just left Lexa there without any help, protection or hope… She had to go back. Clarke struggled against Bellamy's arms and pushed away from him but the elder Blake just held tighter and continued to move back, further away from Lexa, and drag the blonde with him.

"Bellamy let me go" She growled.

"I'm sorry" He spins her around so they're face to face, "But I can't let you go back. What Lexa did was so you could live and she did that to save both our people Clarke so we need to leave now… We can still save our people"

Clarke stared at him for a moment then looked down at the gun in her hand and clenched her fist against it with a vigorous nod, "Okay. Let's go"

Bellamy turned and led the way back through the vents. It stretched on, up, down and throughout the mountain. Bellamy explained that they wouldn't be able to get back into level 5 without contaminating everything but Clarke stayed silent. She wasn't sure she really cared anymore.

Clarke watched him disappear through a clearing and the next second she dropped down into the corridor next to him. Once again she found it was empty of guards.

"I'm going to the control room" She told him with a pointed look she added, "Alone"

"Clarke I can't let you go alone"

She shot him a glare, "I'm going alone because you're going down to the main door and making sure that the grounders get inside. At least then we'll have a chance"

Bellamy looked reluctant but nodded none the less and they parted ways with him heading down and Clarke headed up. She was burning. Something was burning inside her. Something that had been simmering at the surface since her dad was floated, something that had been lit by the sight of Lexa falling and now she would burn. She would burn them all.

Clarke reached the control room quickly and was unsurprised to find it empty. The screens were on and live showing level 5 across the board and her eyes zeroed in on the room with sky people. Raven's mouth was still stretched into a scream that Clarke couldn't hear but she looked exhausted and Clarke wondered fearfully how much longer she could possibly go on for.

She glanced around the control room until her eyes landed on a radio in the corner and she picked it up before watching Cage carefully on the screen.

"Cage…"

His eyes widened and she watched as he leant over to speak into his microphone, "Clarke?"

"You're going to let my people go" She demanded with a quick glance to the controls below her. She could do it, would do it, but Clarke wouldn't doom innocent people for Cage's mistake and he would get this one chance to stop before it went any further, "Or I'm going to shut down the power on level 5 and I can predict that it won't be long until your people are dead"

Cage raised his hand to stop the man drilling into Raven and she could see everyone watching him nervously as a panicked look crossed his face, "You don't want to do that Clarke. They're innocent"

Clarke winced. Of course he would try and plead to her humanity. She shook her head and said bitterly, "Well it's like you said. I've found a way to save my people and I'm going to take it"

It was a sick satisfaction that washed over her at the sight of desperation on Cage's face and she could see his eyes flickering as he mind span quickly thinking of a way out of this situation. He was willing to let her people die for his, he'd forced Clarke and Lexa down into that hole and turned the grounders into reapers. Why should she grant him the mercy he had refrained from showing her?

"Clarke…" He moved away from the group so nobody else could hear him, "My people need a way to survive, this is it, and I know you don't want to kill innocent people"

"I want to save my people more"

Cage seemed to contemplate this for a moment before shaking his head, "I can't… I can't sacrifice the only way for us to survive-"

"You won't have any people to save if you don't let my people go!" She growled back.

Cage glanced over his shoulder at the people there, "It'll take a while before your plan works… I can still save as many as my people as possible"

He dropped the radio and rushed back into the room. Clarke watched him go with a horrified look but didn't even bother to consider it before slamming her down on the controls and shutting down the power on level 5. The control room lit up with an emergency red light and Clarke watched as a number of the cameras came up red alerting her to the shut down on level 5. She grabbed her gun and took the safety off before turning around and leaving the room. She could still save her people.

Clarke was running back down the corridor heading for the stairs to level 5 when she collided with Bellamy. She glanced up, gun at the ready, expecting Emerson but was relieved to see the elder Blake closely followed by Anya, Lincoln and Indra.

"We're heading to level 5"

She carried on the direction she was heading and didn't wait to see if they were following knowing that in Lexa's absence the grounders would follow her. Sure enough the moment she became climbing the metal staircase Clarke could hear their footsteps behind her.

As they broke through the door for level 5 the corridor was dark except for the flashing warning light and alarm ringing in her ears. Clarke came to a stop beside the locked door and aimed her gun at the control panel but Bellamy grasped her arm and pulled her back before she could.

"Stop" He wore a panicked look, "If you do that you'll kill them"

Clarke pushed him away, "I don't care. They're killing our people in there but without the power they'll be dead soon enough anyway Bellamy"

Bellamy shook his head, "Clarke if you do this… There'll be no coming back"

"War involves sacrifice Bellamy"

"Those people are innocent!"

Clarke let out a short laugh in exasperation, "None of us are innocent. Besides, Cage had the choice to save his people and he chose not to"

She turned back around and aimed the gun at the door panel. Bellamy moved away and she didn't wait for him to change his mind as she fired off blasting the panel apart forcing the door open a few inches so the grounders could move forward. Anya and Indra pried it apart so Clarke could slip inside followed closely by the grounders.

It was chaos. People were screaming as they ran desperate to look for a safe haven of find their loved ones in the chaos but at the sight of the grounders that seemed to only make it worse. Clarke pushed through the crowd and turned to Anya.

"Kill the guards" The grounder nodded and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Kill Cage"

Clarke ran through the crowd back the way Emerson had directed her and Lexa to where the people of the Ark were being kept. She pushed open the door and stopped at the sight of them unchaining themselves from the wall.

Abby looked up at her approach and ran over to pull Clarke into a tight embrace. She accepted it half-heartedly but caught Octavia's eye over her shoulder.

"Where's Cage?"

She was assisting Raven up from the table and nodded to the door Clarke had just entered.

"He left the moment the alarms started blaring. I don't know where he went but he took Emerson and the other guards with him" Raven groaned as Octavia pressed gently against her side.

Clarke nodded and turned to leave but Abby cut off her path. Her hands tightened on the blonde's shoulders as she gazed at her sympathetically, "Clarke let him go, you've won, our people are safe and we can go home"

"Not everyone" She pushed Abby away and tightened her hand on the gun, "Not everyone gets to go home. Wells, Finn, Fox, Harper, Nyko…" Clarke closed her eyes and swallowed, "Lexa"

Abby's eyes widened and she heard Octavia give a short intake of breath from behind her but she just shook her head telling them she didn't want to explain, "People died because of them. I'm not doing this because it's right; I'm doing it because it's just"

She shoved past her mum and left the room to see the corridor in much the same state as before only now people were crying out in pain and already there were some bodies littering the ground at her feet. Clarke closed her eyes and pushed back the nausea before forcing herself on.

Anya appeared ahead of her alongside Lincoln and she stopped to call the two over. She didn't know where Cage was heading but down seemed to be the only option.

"Help me find Cage" She growled.

Anya gave a nod whilst Lincoln was watching her with a strange expression, "Clarke, where's the commander?"

"Reapers" Clarke spat, "I don't know if she's…"

She didn't have to continue because the two seemed to get the main gist of what she meant and that only seemed to cause the determination on Anya's face to set harder.

"Then we follow you Skai Heda"

Clarke nodded and darted out through an emergency exit with the others close behind her. They ran together down the metal staircase to the next level then further down. Clarke reached the ground level and was about to leave through the exit door when she realised that there was another set of stairs.

Lincoln and Anya shared a glance, "What's down there?"

"I don't know" She whispered, "But I might have an idea…"

Clarke's breath hitched. She could leave here and go after Cage or she could carry on down and possible find Lexa… Alive or dead she had to know. Take a life or save a life?

She turned back to the other two, "Go search this floor. I'm going down"

Lincoln looked as though he would protest but a stern look from Anya had him following the woman out through the door leaving Clarke alone. She tightened her grip on the gun and set off down the next set of stairs.

At the bottom she was met with an eerie blackness that set her teeth on edge as she crept through the halls. It was the lowest level, there were no more stairs, but the walls were lined with doors and when she gazed inside each time she was met with the same sight of an empty room. They looked like cells but whatever had been held in here they were long since gone.

She rounded the corner, her gun at the ready, and almost crumbled at the sight. The broken in bars of the cage were exactly how they had been when Bellamy pulled her up but the only difference was that there was no reapers in sight. Clarke inched closer dreading what she would find but gasped at the lack of evidence.

There were signs of a struggle, a reaper body lying in the corner, but Lexa was nowhere to be seen and the lack of blood became apparent. She looked around the space but couldn't find any signs of the commander anywhere. Clarke walked away from the cage and headed down the second corridor, the only way to go that wasn't the way she came, and prepared herself for what she might find.

At the end there sat double doors. She pushed them open and froze at the blinding light covering her face at the sight but when she adjusted to it then lowered her arm Clarke saw she was standing in a large hanger. Opposite her garage doors sat open out into the forest beyond. Tire tracks led out and onto the grass outside.

Oh god. Clarke wanted to collapse… She was exhausted, physically, emotionally and mentally but still it wasn't over. Cage was gone, Emerson with him and Lexa?... Where was she?

_Fist fights, long nights_

_Come home late_

_Can't sleep, I keep_

_Me awake_

_Flip through_

_The lives on TV_

_I say, for now_

_I'm happy_

Clarke's eyes widened and she didn't turn around at the sound of footsteps behind her. They slowed down and she glanced to her left to see Octavia, Indra, Anya and Lincoln watching her with open mouths and wide eyes.

"What happened?" Octavia breathed.

She mumbled out, "They're gone…"

_Love it when I'm play pretending_

_When I can take bullets to the heart_

_Fucking up my happy ending_

_But I can take bullets to the heart_

"But Lexa's not dead"

_Breathe in balance and love_

_I was born on the scene_

_Now it runs in my blood_

_Yeah, you know what I mean_

_When I'm dead and gone_

_Will they sing about me?_

_Dead and gone_

_Will they scream my name?_

_Scream my name?_

_Wake up, got up_

_And I'm bored_

_Night runs with guns_

_Too hardcore_

_Don't dare to care_

_'Bout someone_

_I'm dirt, I'm ice_

_Is that wrong?_

_Love it when I'm play pretending_

_When I can take bullets to the heart_

_Fucking up my happy ending_

_But I can take bullets to the heart_

Cage glanced over his shoulder at the cage in the back and smirked at the brunette glaring at him through half-hooded eyes. Turning back he spotted Emerson watching him in the rear-view mirror.

"She's waking up… Is the next dose ready?"

_Breathe in balance and love_

_I was born on the scene_

_Now it runs in my blood_

_Yeah, you know what I mean_

_When I'm dead and gone_

_Will they sing about me?_

_Dead and gone_

_Will they scream my name?_

"It'll be a while before we arrive"

Emerson watched as Dante and Cage broke from their conversation to give him a brief nod. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel and focussed on the track. The sooner they were out of Trikru land the better.

"She will be ready by then" Cage confirmed.

Dante gave his son a nod, "Good"

_Breathe in balance and love_

_I was born on the scene_

_Now it runs in my blood_

_Yeah, you know what I mean_

_When I'm dead and gone_

_Will they sing about me?_

_Dead and gone_

_Will they scream my name?_

_Scream my name?_

_Breathe in balance and love_

_I was born on the scene_

_Now it runs in my blood_

_Yeah, you know what I mean_

_When I'm dead and gone_

_Will they sing about me?_

_Dead and gone_

_Will they scream my name?_

_Breathing violence and love_

_I was born on the scene_

_Now it runs in my blood_

_Yeah, you know what I mean_

_When I'm dead and gone_

_Will they sing about me?_

_Dead and gone_

_Will they scream my name?_

_Scream my name?_

Clarke stared outside of the mountain where the sun was just starting to peak over the edge of trees and clenched her hand on the gun. Cage was out there somewhere with Lexa in his grasp, "But I'm going to find her"

**I'm sorry but we all need 'Hero Clarke' in our lives.**

**The song is 'Scream my name' by Tove Lo**

**So... *Backs away slowly to the door* Just don't hate me too much guys? **

**Positives! Look at the plus side, at least I didn't kill Lexa... ;) She will be back. I think I said everything that I wanted to at the start but I'm going to say again thank you for the support for this fic and I'd love to hear what you guys think :)**


End file.
